


Magician's Pocket Notes

by WKGR



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 1900s, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Magic, Mimes, Multiple Relationships, Nevada, San Francisco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKGR/pseuds/WKGR
Summary: William Carter原本是一个穷困潦倒的魔术师，但被他偶然捡到的一本神秘的书不仅改变了他的人生与命运，更使他一步步地陷入了毁灭性的深渊。
Relationships: Charlie & Maxwell (Don't Starve), Maxwell & Wickerbottom (Don't Starve), Maxwell & Wigfrid (Don't Starve), Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wes (Don't Starve), Wes (Don't Starve)/Original Male Character(s), Wes/Wolfgang (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2021注：这是我在2018-2019写的文章，因为我写得太慢、太艰难，并且也没有什么人看，所以最后没有坚持写下去了。虽然我其实已经写好了剧情梗概。没错，这是个坑。除此条和最末以外的章节概要和注释均是以前的原文。
> 
> 前言：这是饥荒世界时期之前，以现实世界为背景，关于伟大的麦斯威尔（威廉卡特）在美国的人生的故事。考据来源主要为威廉卡特谜团、饥荒/饥荒联机版游戏资料、一些历史事实等。由于本人考据内容有限，不可避免出现大量捏造、与史实不吻合、人物设定偏差等情况。

Autumn 1904

纵使魔术师William·Carter像流浪的乞丐一样在萧条的街道间毫无目的地漫步着，但他却感到前所未有的爽朗，这不仅是因为他正沐浴在内华达干燥明媚的阳光下，也因为他的手中拿着一本不久前偶然间获得的、奇特的、也许能给予他无尽力量与可能的书。William想着，等他慢慢解开书中的奥秘，也许就可以独立生活，而不需再依靠他兄弟的救济了；但身无分文的他现在迫切需要一个容身之所，而不是每天睡在无人居住的老旧房屋。抬头间，满是破旧招贴画的墙上，一张崭新的海报吸引了他的注意：“ABERNETHY&PARKER马戏团，即将来到你的城市！……”

“马戏团。”这勾起了William的一些回忆。

当天午间，在William寻找着可以通过打碎玻璃进去休息的空屋时，他瞥到时不时有行色匆匆的人经过，而这些路人都在朝着同一个方向走去。在饱受好奇心的折磨后，William悄悄跟上了一个行人的步伐。他远远地望见一片空旷的场地，与其间聚在一起的人群；而当他走近后，才发现这里正在进行一场马戏表演。

“女士们先生们，接下来请欣赏小丑默剧！”

William有些迟疑地走向观众的后排，站得离人群有些距离，但他出众的身高使他可以看见表演的内容。

那是一个看来年青的白面小丑，画着引人注目的夸张腮红，头发乱糟糟的，穿着一件红黑色的条纹衫。演员夸张地打了个招呼，然后向观众们迈出迅捷的步伐，但似乎像撞到了什么东西一样整个人猛地向后倒去。他站起来，表情十分疑惑地揉了揉自己的额头，而后又一次向前，又一次倒下。这次演员小心翼翼地向前伸出手，像碰到什么东西一样，手掌张开摸索起来。马上另一只手也一起，整个人十分戏剧性地大幅动作着，两手在空气中划来划去，哦！他的面前是一堵墙……

忽然间William却开始有些走神——比起观看别人的表演，现在他的心思更在自己身上。William双手捧起与他形影不离的那本书，盯着书的封皮，往日自己那些惨淡又蹩脚的魔术演出不再于他的脑海中梦魇一般盘踞。他开始对未来众多的可能性产生无限遐想，想着想着，笑容便不自觉浮现。

突然间，像是感知到什么似的，他的思绪猛然间回到现实，一抬头，台上正在表演的演员正盯着自己。William有些尴尬地立刻移开视线，扶了扶自己的眼镜。

他有些想转身离开，但脑海中突然浮现出新的想法：我会一些魔术，也许我可以尝试加入马戏团的班子，那样我就暂时不用每日风餐露宿了。

但这个想法立刻被William的直觉否认了。

他试着再次看向那个表演的演员，一瞬间，演员又看向了他，但马上因为表演中手边那些看不见的“障碍物”转移了眼神。

可是，尝试一下又怎么样呢？William在心中与自己博弈，挣扎了良久，最后说服了自己在马戏团结束表演之后去询问一下他们的团长。

“只是一下，如果对方否定或者犹豫，我马上走人。”他告诉自己，纵使心中有些越来越清晰的不祥怀疑。

William一边心不在焉地继续观看着，一边等待散场。他等得十分煎熬，坐立不安，几近放弃，但他最终还是坚持住了。观众们在给完小费后逐渐散去，马戏团的人员一边整理着硬币，一边也回到他们那辆破破烂烂的马车。

平复了一下内心，William快步向马戏团之中的一位中年男子走去，他认为那应当是团长：“William.Carter。”William向对方伸出右手。中年男子眯着眼打量了一下这位英国口音的陌生人，然后与他握手：“Parker。请问有何贵干？”

“是这样的。我是一位有多年表演经验的舞台魔术师，请问您是否有意愿让我加入您的马戏团呢？您可以先对我测试。”

“哈，魔术？有意思。虽然我对于在此时此地遇见这样的你感到十分惊奇，但我相信你的能力，况且我们最近正好出现了一些表演空缺，我想，我们很欢迎你，如果你愿意的话。”

William微微鞠了一躬。


	2. Chapter 2

Summer 1904

William偶然在被扔掉的旧报纸上了解到了那场可以说改变了自己人生的事故的细节。

“……一辆马戏团马车在交叉口与列车相撞，数十名乘客受伤，且至少一人失踪……冲撞造成马戏团受训猴子逃出……由于事故地点偏远，天气炎热，又有危险的动物，判断失踪人士已死亡。”

“我就是那个失踪的倒霉鬼，看来大家认为我已经死了。”William在看完乘客对失踪人员的描述后想。“那种鬼地方怎么会有马戏团马车呢。”

那是去往旧金山的旅客列车。William在度过了将近三年的纽约生活后，又起身追随起了搬往旧金山居住的，一直给予他亲人间的联络与资金支持的哥哥的脚步。纽约的日子最开始时还算新鲜，年轻的都市让这个来自伦敦的传统派每天都有新的启示，但William不尽人意的魔术表演工作令他一天比一天沮丧。越来越微薄的收入使他日渐拮据，几乎全部倚靠哥哥的补助金过活，直至他无力偿还一笔7.10美金的债。“该死的兔子，你们俩竟然每只都要1美金。”William看向他赊账购买的魔术道具，一手拿着哥哥寄给他的橘子郡明信片，一手攥着刚刚收到的、满是拼写错误的追债警告，想到自己再不跑路可能会被债主揪出来暴打，当晚就打包好了自己本就没有多少的行李，连夜赶到了火车站。

他所乘坐的那辆火车在内华达的沙漠被撞毁了。

William醒来的时候全身发热，头晕乎乎的，甚至一瞬间担心起那位可怕的商店老板债主有可能也上了这辆车。他掀开身上的障碍，慢慢爬出火车的窗户，狼狈地摔在地上。沙漠夜间的气流吹过他的脸颊，满月照亮了广阔的荒地。他回头看到被撞得侧翻，已有些变形的车厢，注意到一旁的地上似乎有什么东西。

“那是什么？”William戴好眼镜，向那不明的物体蹒跚而去——是一本书。William拿起这本异样厚重的书，月光下古旧的皮质封面有些斑驳，这不像寻常之物。“真奇怪，为什么这里会出现这样的东西？”他一边疑惑着，一边翻开了书页，忽然间，从书中迅速地钻出了一些黑乎乎的东西，抓住了William的肩与手臂，将他整个人猛地拉入书中。“什么？这是真实的，还是只是一场梦？”William有些反应不过来，他感到有一种前所未有的奇妙感觉，“我想我可能需要休息一下……”

William不知道怎么形容他的感觉，他不知道自己身在何处，看不到包括他自己的任何实体，耳边只有无尽的鬼怪异响，能确实感到的只是时间在流逝。William的意识远去又回归，又远去，他觉得自己仿佛漂泊在黑暗与虚无中。

不知过了多久，他听到一种与众不同的声音，像是什么的叫声，循着多普勒效应靠近又淡去。“……猴子？”William辨别着。他正在经历的事情已经够奇怪了，已经没有太多的余力去细想。

就这样漂泊着，William清醒的时刻越来越多，思考与疑问也越来越多。“那本书怎么回事？这到底是哪里？有尽头吗？我还有办法回到现实世界吗？”他慢悠悠地想着，忽然在某一刻感到有什么开始从自己的体内涌现，顺着胸腹汩汩地向外溢出，但这并不疼痛。William集中精神感受着，他感到世界越来越明亮，他在冲出这一切，眼睛因为突然的强光刺痛，身体也一下子拥有了重量。

William发现自己正倒在白昼的沙地上。细沙摩擦指尖的触感熟悉又陌生，而且久违地感到饥饿与口渴。“我回到现实了吗？”William仔细确认着这一点，看见身边那本已经摊开的罪魁祸首书，发黄的纸上的内容吸引了他。William拿起书快速翻动着：影子、法杖、护符、方尖碑，细致的绘图与详尽的文字，这都是实实在在的法术！

但立刻，又一次的口渴与过热将William拉回了现实。William抬头四处张望了一下，不远处有一些房屋，应该是个小村子。他拍了拍身上的沙土，朝着那些房屋走去……

从那天开始，William就这样在荒芜的乡镇间流浪着，依靠斑驳的地图勉强地辨认着方向。

不久，他找到一家还有人工作的邮局，用明信片与难得捡到的硬币告诉他的哥哥他还活着的事实。

他从一大堆废旧物品中淘出了空白的笔记本和还可以使用的笔墨，开始慢慢地对那本神秘的魔法书进行笔记与解密。日复一日，当他第一次成功地用咒语施放出一星小小的黑色火花时，他坐在危房里一张被老鼠咬烂的床单上，感到无比地激动与兴奋。

“书中的法术一定能使我的魔术大放异彩！”

William不禁陷入了对充满可能性的未来美妙的遐想：他会在旧金山一夜成名，名利双收，再也不会因为贫穷而低声下气，也不用再接受亲人的救济……那是一幅多么光明的蓝图。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有描写：Wes/Wolfgang

Autumn 1904

一场差强人意的表演结束了。破旧的马戏团马车颠簸着向西行驶，William坐在车尾的边沿，漫不经心地望着荒漠那像是亘古不变的景色，情不自禁地又想起了令他耿耿于怀的事。

他心中原先隐隐的不祥预感在这段日子中得到了证实。通过亲自了解与伙计们闲琐的交谈，William知道了一些不妙的事情：这辆马车在夏天的时候出过事故；表演项目中原本有训猴，但现在没有了；火车事故发生那会，是叫做Wolfgang的那个大力士在驾驶。

“蠢货。对你，我真不知道是该生气还是感谢。要不是你，我就不会得到这么珍贵的宝贝了。”William在心中这么想着，抚摸手中的魔法书，“以及那些逃跑的猴子……它们也许就在这里。”

“Wolf，看着我。现在说，‘先生，请给小费，谢谢’。”

“先生，请给小费……”

William不用回头也知道，那是Wes例行在教Wolfgang说英语。这两个家伙都是法国人，但他们在来到马戏团之前并不互相认识，这是William在不经意间听到他们谈论家乡的时候得知的。William至今还是觉得Wes作为默剧演员，带着妆说话看起来相当地诡异，但他不得不承认，Wes的确是个相当机敏的小伙子，也是出色敬业的默剧演员。每每看到Wes那被黑色线条重重勾勒却不失灵动的双眼，William就不禁回想起当他第一次见到Wes时，他们远远地隔着人群的短暂对视。

但William并没有对马戏团投入太多感情。当他向团长打听到他们在进行巡回演出，而终点站正好是旧金山时，William就明白这个马戏团不过是他人生的跳板而已。他在心里已经计划好了：当他到达旧金山时，就退出马戏团，用一个崭新的名字，伟大的Maxwell——是的，William已经把自己的新艺名想好了，重新开始自己的演出。

而现在，他需要加快进行魔法的解密工作，在表演时略施一二即可。

夜深了，大家在一个死寂的小镇扎营休息。团长把马车停在小镇空荡荡的广场边，派了一位伙计去寻找有没有还能营业的旅店或酒馆。

William无所事事，找到一个方形石凳，大腿支撑着手肘，手中当然还是那本魔法书，出神地望着荒原满天的繁星。

“嘿，Carter先生，你真的什么时候都要带着那本书，不是吗？”

William循着声音转过头，Wes不知道什么时候已经洗掉了他的妆，端端正正地坐在他旁边的另一个石凳上。William不自觉地皱眉，觉得有些被冒犯。

“这似乎与你无关。”

Wes尴尬地笑了笑，捏着手指放在自己嘴边，拉到另一个嘴角，然后把手臂夸张地甩了出去。William借着夜色打量起身旁的人。他看起来比印象中似乎还要年轻，个子很高但肯定没有自己那么高；身形纤细——不然他没有办法做出那些柔韧得像杂技一般的动作；他那头黑色的头发真的一直都是这么乱糟糟的，像干稻草一样堆在头上；挺翘的鼻子和方形的下颌线条很有特点；当然还有那双机灵到有些让人厌倦的眼睛，现在正也密切地注视着正在注视他的人……William意识到自从来到这个马戏团，他还是第一次认真观察这里的人。Wes张开嘴，似乎想要制造一些话题，但又立刻闭上了，继而装作无事发生地理了理他的衣领。

“我去散步。”忍受不了这份尴尬的沉默，William率先打破僵局，站起身，拍了拍裤子后的尘土。

“哦，好的！”Wes像之前一直坐在弹簧上，一下子被弹了起来。

“嘿，伙计们！这里有酒馆！”这时，远处传来了呼喊。William看了看Wes，耸耸肩，然后和他一起朝着那个方向走去。

依然没有任何对话。William觉得身边的Wes仅仅是存在就让他有些煎熬，更何况他自己的软皮鞋踩在地上的脚步很轻，而Wes那双的硬质后跟一直“咚，咚”地发出清脆的响声，令他心烦意乱。

William不怎么喝酒，也不爱和乡下男人们一起进行夜间的游戏狂欢，所以在忍受了许久的嘈杂后，还是决定去外面四处走走，享受独自一人的宁静时光。

William思索着如何度过这一晚：睡在马车里，询问别的店家，或是像他流浪时那样找间过得去的弃屋也未尝不可。一只老鼠突然从他的跟前的小径闪过，使他不免一惊，停下了步伐。忽然，他感到前方稀疏的树丛有影子在晃动。“我最好不要靠近。”William警觉地想着，却听见那边传来了有些熟悉的声音。

带着些许疑问，William悄然接近着，在走到一堆货箱后时看清了情况。

原来是Wes和Wolfgang，但他们的姿势看起来相当诡异。William倍感疑惑地仔细辨认，Wolfgang倚靠在一堆干草上，而Wes面向对方侧坐着，一只手跨过Wolfgang的腿支撑在地面，另一只手抚摸着对方强健粗壮的手臂。“不要怕，Wolf，有我在这里。”Wes低语着，身体前倾，亲吻Wolfgang那修剪精致的胡须，或是嘴唇……

William立刻看不下去了。他吃惊到难以控制地瞪大双眼，又感到有些厌恶，尽量用最无声的动作转身离去。想不到他们俩竟然是这种关系，William感觉自己的心跳得比通常时候更响、更重了，心中还有一些不知为何的异样感觉。

“……尽管如此，我还是得继续去找一个安身的地方。”他努力忘记自己刚刚看到的一切，让自己的身影融化在黑夜中。


	4. Embrace the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有描写：Wes/Wolfgang

当Wolfgang被不轻不重地压住一侧的肩膀，与酒馆热闹的人群逐渐拉开了距离时，他有些疑惑与担忧，不禁看向身旁的那位同伴。

“亲爱的，怎么了吗？”

“别担心，Wolf。不是发生了什么事情。我只是突然想找个安静的地方，让我们俩单独待一会，好吗？”Wes轻巧地打消了Wolfgang的疑虑，然后快步领着对方走到了一处稀疏的耕地旁边，“这样大概差不多了，就这里吧。”

Wes就地坐在一摊散开的干草上。Wolfgang犹豫了一会，也坐在了他的身边。他们背对着马戏团驻扎休息的小镇的方向，前方是广袤的低矮平地，远方绵延的山峦被黯淡的月光勾勒出柔和的轮廓；繁星点点，几片单薄的云雾缓缓漂泊着——在乡下，几乎永远都是这样。

“Wolf，你最近还是这样状态不佳。”

“你知道那就是个可怕的梦魇……”

“嘘！那都已经是该死的两个月以前的事了，没有人受伤，没有人责备你，而且谁都知道那该死的猴子本来就不可能被训好的！翻篇吧，你需要振作一点！”

“……”Wolfgang几乎没有被Wes用这样的语气教训过，懵在了原地。

是的，马戏团马车撞上火车的事。那是内华达大漠里一个晴朗的午后，当大家都打算低下头休息，躲避那毒辣的太阳时，Wolfgang自告奋勇驾车赶路，但不久便被高温与阳光炙烤得头晕目眩；他没有及时停下马车休息，所以在准备穿越铁轨时也没有注意到不远处飞驰而来的列车……在发生事故之后，Wolfgang一蹶不振，无时无刻不在自责，但马戏团的大家很快都原谅了他。当然，他们计划好了向他隐瞒报纸上所报道的事故造成一人失踪的情况，以免再次伤害这个大力士已然受伤的心。

“哦……对不起，我刚刚有些太激动了。我不是故意的，只是，亲爱的，我真的很想让你振作起来。”Wes有些愧疚，伸出双臂给Wolfgang一个拥抱。

当Wes安抚性地拍了拍那混厚的肩背就要抽身时，Wolfgang立刻反圈住了他，让这个拥抱持续下去。

Wes就势将下巴搁在对方的颈侧，笑着说：“这味道！你得赶紧抽时间去好好洗个澡。”

“最近，我又总是会梦到伸手不见五指的黑暗与在那之中嚎叫着的凶猛野兽。真的很吓人，我真的很害怕。但亲爱的，每当我惊醒，看到你在我身边那安静熟睡的脸庞，Wolfgang狂跳不止的心都会慢慢平静下来……”

沉默了一会，Wes轻轻挣脱了对方，挪动身体使自己以一个有些像是在调情的姿势面对Wolfgang，摩挲着大力士那布满肌肉的手臂，微笑着注视他。两人互相凝望的眼里都渐渐开始浮现出零星的异样光彩。

“不要怕，Wolf，有我在这里。”

Wes垂下眼帘，俯身如蜻蜓点水一般啄着对方那修剪得当的八字胡，痒得Wolfgang忍不住喷出阵阵鼻息。受够了这撩拨，Wolfgang迅速对准方向衔住那令他意乱情迷的嘴唇，然后，一个默契又深情的吻。

“我爱你，我美丽的鸟儿……”Wolfgang偏过头喘着气，但依然紧紧盯着对方的一举一动。

“我也爱你……”Wes低下头，喜不自禁地嘴角上扬。

这对恋人一直以来只在别人的视线以外亲热。他们不敢确定从来没有任何目击者，但大伙对他们的评价令他们感到安心：形同手足、亲如兄弟。毕竟，在公共场合，虽然总是形影不离，他们的确不曾有过任何出格的行为。

Wolfgang加入马戏团的队伍是在他两年前刚刚来到美国，这片自由之地后的不久。

当他不经意间在矿工团体之间展现出非同寻常的强劲力量时，碰巧经过的马戏团团长发现了他。那时他正在与同伙们比拼掰手腕的游戏：同往常一样，没有人能够向他挑战成功，所以大家对这位法国小伙表示甘拜下风之后都悻悻地离开了。团长悄悄走上前，向他伸出手：“您好，先生，我看见您有着非常出色的才华，不知您是否有兴趣加入演出生涯？而且，您真的不觉得淘金已经有些过时了吗？”

Wolfgang挠了挠头，蹩脚地解释他不太听不懂。

这时从团长的身后悄悄窜出来一个人，马上用地道的法语将团长的话复述了一遍；Wolfgang不禁看向他。那是一个Wolfgang觉得无论怎样都讨厌不起来的男孩，高个子、身型轻盈、全身都不自知般地散发着青春与活力，在乏味的工业世界中令Wolfgang耳目一新。

那个男孩就是Wes。

如今，他是在Wolfgang肩头栖息的小鸟，是照亮Wolfgang心灵的阳光，是情人，是l'amour。Wolfgang躺在干草堆中，与Wes相互倚靠着胳膊慢慢闭上双眼，自从发生那起车难之后开始恐惧黑暗的他很少在夜里感到如此安心。就这样一言不发地倚靠了良久，他的思维逐渐模糊了起来。

“醒醒，Wolf，我们不是来野营的。”

“啊啊……刚才差点就睡着了。”

Wolfgang眨了几下眼睛，逐渐看清身边人的那件深色条纹衫和搂住他身体的手臂，正起身，一下子坐了起来。他逐渐清醒起来的思绪灵光乍现，忽然间有了一个有些突然的主意。

“Wes，听着，Wolfgang想成为Carter先生的朋友。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wes是本文的第二主角
> 
> 心理感情的主线为weswell（但也会有其他cp）

午间休息。马车里只剩下William和那两个总是形影不离的法国小伙，William当然选择无视他们，安分守己地坐在他的角落检查这两天新做的法术笔记。空气一直十分宁静，直至他们之中的一个人忽然开了口。

“Wolfgang想成为Carter先生的朋友。”

“好吧，好吧，这又是怎么一回事。”William心中这样想着，合上笔记本，难以掩饰他的不耐烦来面对这个说话时用名字自称的壮汉。因为时常想起是Wolfgang驾车导致了那场火车事故，William至今对他都还心存芥蒂——这很复杂，他说不清具体究竟是什么感觉，但这最终足够导致他的偏见。

虽然Wolfgang的嗓音非常雄浑，但其中所包含的紧张一丝都没有被抵消。“Wolfgang想成为认识的大家的朋友……所以Wolfgang也想成为Carter先生的朋友。也许，也许我可以更了解您……”

“愚蠢。”William的脑海中瞬间蹦出了这个词。Wolfgang壮硕的身躯坐在那里，在他的眼中就是憋屈地窝成一团的肌肉。William觉得自己的态度肯定已经写在了脸上，不然Wolfgang不会窘迫地咽下了后话，而旁边一直一言不发的Wes也安慰性地拍了拍Wolfgang的肩膀。而后Wes那双令William印象深刻的眼睛仿佛有些失望、又像是祈求般地注视着他，让原本镇定自若的William忽然感觉到脊背一阵恶寒。William说不上这恶寒的缘由，但他立刻认识到现在把局面弄僵对所有人都不是个好主意，包括他自己。他耸耸肩，开口道：“未尝不可。”

Wolfgang有些疑惑地歪头看向Wes，Wes对他耳语解释翻译。Wolfgang的表情豁然开朗。

“哦，太好了！”Wolfgang打起了精神，“Wolfgang的英语不好，有的地方需要Wes帮忙翻译。”

“没问题。”William挑眉，拿捏着Wolfgang可能听不懂部分词语的这一点，暗自琢磨着如何让接下来肯定会很无聊的对话增加一丝“乐趣”。

正如William所料，Wolfgang的每一句话都让他感到无聊。他把握着分寸，不着痕迹地咬文嚼字，且悄悄夹杂着刻薄的语句，成功地让Wolfgang一头雾水。Wes一边为难地翻译着，一边不让Wolfgang发现自己时不时不满地瞥向William。William对此毫不在意，甚至有些忍不住想笑，还发现Wes在翻译时把自己那些刻薄的发言全部转换成了友好温和的说辞，所以Wolfgang天真地根本没有发现William不怀好意的恶趣味。

就这样暗藏较量地交谈了片刻，可怜的Wolfgang根本没有察觉到有什么不对劲的地方，心满意足地起身，表示自己要去外面走走便离开了。

William泰然自若地打开自己的笔记准备继续研究，但Wes冲了过来，一下子把笔记本扔到旁边。William不算太意外地看着有些愤怒的Wes，他第一次见到Wes这么严肃的表情——他以为，默剧演员嘛，大概永远都是那样轻轻松松的，好像天底下发生了什么事情都不会在意。但他也早已做好了面对像此时的状况的心理准备，也明白自己在此时示弱才能挽回局面。

“嘿，别生气，事实上那家伙根本没有受到伤害，不是吗？”William双手举到胸前解释着，“我只是想开个玩笑而已，我知道有点过了，很抱歉。”

不知道该归功于无辜的语调还是委屈的表情，总之他的道歉似乎奏效了。Wes逐渐冷静了下来，在William旁边坐下。“我明白您的意思。”Wes停顿了一会，像是在思考什么，“Wolf是个单纯的人，他只是想让自己表现得友善一些……而且他的感情有些……脆弱。可能他的方式有些笨拙，冒犯到您了，但希望您能尽量理解……至少在面子上，Carter先生。”

“叫我William就好。”William听得感到有些烦躁，随即脱口而出。在意识到自己刚刚说了什么之后，他十分震惊。

“……谢谢，William？”

Wes的震惊程度丝毫不亚于他自己，他吃惊地看向William，似乎想从对方的神色中发现什么。William有些尴尬地移开视线，默默捡起先前被Wes打落的笔记本，再也没说什么。

William明白自己是一个热爱独处也不善交际的人，他从来不会主动去找马戏团的成员聊天，成员们自然也对他敬而远之。

——Wolfgang和Wes除外。Wolfgang无差别般地热情对待所有人，于是对William也遵循着这一点，尽管时常以有些尴尬的气氛收尾，但他似乎乐此不彼，使William也不得不逐渐习惯了这一点；而Wes虽然似乎十分清楚William的脾气，却老是试图在不经意间给予他想要取代沟通般的表情与肢体语言，让William觉得有些不爽。

但他明白，这是Wes在尊重自己的同时，又想改善他们之间关系的表现。William觉得Wes在讨人喜欢这方面的确很有灵性，即使在本分的默剧表演中也掩盖不了这一点——这使他总是得到更多的小费。

马车停靠在广场公园边，演出还有大概一个小时开场。William的衣装陈旧又朴素，但他总会将其打理得整洁干净，永远不会在紧急状况发生时产生慌乱，而他的节目一直暗自划水，表演所需的全部道具也只是他的书与一些简单的马戏团库存，稍微检查一下就差不多了。他闲庭信步了一会儿，又回到了马车里准备打个盹，看见Wes正对着镜子化表演妆。William无意识地放轻脚步坐在座位上，但不打算打盹了，转而有些新奇地看着不远处的Wes把白色的粉扑在脸上。

Wes的准备工作很认真，甚至似乎没有注意到William的存在。William只是在一旁安静地看着，见证了一个小丑脸部的诞生。Wes收拾好工具站起身，这才突然发现William坐在那里，透过崭新的厚彩绘，William都能看出Wes的意外和局促。

“很专业……令人印象深刻。”William率先说道。

Wes有些尴尬地笑了笑，一只手握拳敲了敲自己的脑袋，然后耸肩。

“哦，你是在进入角色状态吗？”

Wes点点头，示意自己需要一些热身练习。

“呃……我可以看看吗？只是看看而已。我只是有些好奇。”

他看出Wes相当惊讶，做了一个典型又夸张的为难思考的姿势。正当他想要开口说如果麻烦了的话他马上离开，Wes像是想通了一般睁大眼睛，然后同意了。

William本来以为他会被当做空气观看Wes自顾自的练习，但没想到对方给他来了幕一对一的即兴互动表演。Wes总是笑着，动作刻意却并不做作，他那戴着白色手套的手抽出了William露在兜外的手帕……这参与感实在是太强烈，William看着Wes的动作与表情，不禁逐渐屏住了呼吸……“他真的很专业。”William想。

“他不应该只是这样默默无闻地待在这个渺小的马戏团里……”William也这样想。


	6. Chapter 6

Winter 1904

荒蛮大陆的冷风总是那么随心所欲地穿行着。William独自站在小镇的导航地图旁，估算着这里与旧金山之间的距离，觉得差不多是与这个马戏团告别的时候了。虽然心中的计划早已完善，但他从未向团长提起过一丝一毫关于自己准备退出的打算——他觉得这种事在没有实际行动之前，最好还是不要去提。William有些心虚地左顾右盼了一会儿，很好，视野中没有其它人的存在。

但紧接着，在下一秒从面前的公告栏后窜出的默剧演员把他吓了一跳。

“哦，我不知道你在这里！”Wes似乎打算忽略William开始变得不好的脸色，“你在干什么？”

“我也不知道你在这里。”William翻了个白眼，“没什么。太无聊了，只是随便走走、随便看看……这镇子没那么糟，不是吗？这里甚至还有……”

“让我猜一猜。 你在估量还有多久能到旧金山，不是吗？”Wes打断了William显然太过多余的解释。

“我知道……你要走了。”Wes停顿了半晌，又像是自言自语一般小声说着。

William不由得有些吃惊地看向身旁同自己一样面对着公告栏，若有所思般低下脑袋的Wes。“他怎么知道的？我从没向任何人有过任何表示……”William心中马上开始回顾自己这段时间的所作所为，他觉得一般来说自己的表现是没有破绽的，除非自己不知道什么时候在无意间疏忽了。事实上，通常的William看起来只是个内向谨慎又有些神经质的瘦高男人——神色紧张，脸上架着一副书呆子的圆框眼镜，总是穿着打理得一丝不苟的旧西装。

“我刚刚是不是说出来了？”Wes回应了来自William的视线，无奈地笑了笑，“只是无端的猜测罢了……我只是觉得，Mister Cart……William，你有时候散发着一种无形的……信心？就好像在你内心有一些什么、什么实际上很强大的力量。说真的，你可以走的更远……当你离开这里之后。不，我不知道我在说些什么，请原谅我。”

没有回答，William只是无声地凝视着他。“我的想法即使在沉默的时候也这么明显吗？”William将好几次都要脱口而出的疑问都咽了回去，对自己意想不到的自我认知不足有些失望。

氛围又一次变得相当尴尬，即使一直都没有轻松过。事实上William丝毫没有感到意外，他知道在自己与Wes独处时，情况总会如此；虽然自己因为已经相当习惯所以并不介意，但这个让他有些想不明白的Wes却总是一边看起来很煎熬的样子，一边试图打开新的话题——想不明白。他又不是Wolfgang那样的天真宝宝，为何他不和别人一样知难而退呢？事实上，在说出那些看起来莫名其妙却又实际上不巧地命中了要害的猜想后，Wes这两分钟一直待在原地，将自己的窘迫继续暴露在William挑剔的审视之下，以至于William开始觉得自己要是不再说点什么，就像这一切全是自己的过错了。

“我说朋友，你这么一说，确实让我开始觉得这是个不错的选择。”

“那么……你也是这么想的吗？我是指，退出。”William想了想，把自己酝酿已久的想法最终提出了，“既然你觉得我会这样做，那么我想你自己也一定考虑过这个问题。你的演出其实还不差，朋友。”

不知道是由于William竟然开口了，还是由于没有岔开话题，还是意想不到的肯定回答，还是他后面提出的问题，还是上述情况的叠加，总之Wes有些发愣。

“什么，我？我有什么理由走呢？这里的人都很好，况且我还要帮助Wolf……你知道的，Wolfgang他的情况。”提起Wolfgang，Wes的脸上有一瞬间浮现出了复杂的神情。

“得了吧。”William心中有些好笑，他只觉得这都是因为Wes和Wolfgang是“那样”的关系。自从那天意外目睹了令他难忘且并不愉快的一幕，William觉得这想法就像不会在脑海中消失了一样。说实话，在看到他们俩时，William还有些恼火偶尔会在脑海中情不自禁浮现出一些奇怪的想象。例如现在，William又难以抑制自己开始滋生的想象了。

“好吧……当我没说。”William清了清嗓子，试图赶走那些想法。

但William挑剔的审视开始变成了心虚的偷瞄。Wes看起来有些困惑，但似乎还是非常理直气壮的样子。

“你知道的，William，你要想离开的话，谁也留不住你。”Wes叹了口气，“在那之前，我们就好好珍惜现在这样的时间吧。”

William不明白这有什么好珍惜的，但他开始不由自主地偷瞄Wes袖口以下的半截手臂，修剪得当的整洁指甲，被黑色紧身裤包裹的细长双腿，以及那双走在硬质地面会有些吵闹的尖头中跟鞋。

“听着，小伙子，你还年轻，有资本可以去闯一闯。”William说。

“或许吧……”Wes耸了耸肩，不置可否。

William在温和冬末一个明媚的早晨离开了，马戏团里没有人阻拦他。

“好吧，这里就是旧金山了。”William倚靠在游轮甲板的围栏边，眺望着这个陌生都市的景色。岸上密集的房屋被笼罩在阳光与雾霭中，一片神秘的朦胧。

他掏出在自己衣兜里一直掖着的、已经变得有些皱巴巴的那张橘子郡明信片，脑子里那个一直以来倒背如流的地址再次清晰了起来——那是他每次给哥哥寄信时填写的地址，想必是家庭住所。William慢慢闭上眼睛，心中有万千思绪飘过，其中甚至包括一些遥远的来自英格兰的乡愁。

城市完善的导视系统使William顺利地不借助问路就来到了目的地的门口。这是一幢整洁的小房子，Carter一家的居所，在大门边悬挂着的一些造型童真的饰物使他想起哥哥在信件中向他提到过的双胞胎。

“William！我的兄弟，我还以为你死了，在收到你从内华达那不知道什么鬼地方寄来的明信片之前！天哪，这真是太惊喜了，你就这么突然出现在我家门口！快进来！”

伴随着明快洪亮的声音，打开门的高大的男子热切地邀请William进入。William颔首微笑着被这位男子拍肩，端详着男子那无比熟悉、多年未见也似乎没有太大变化的脸庞：“Jack……”

William原本以为自己此刻也会像对方一样激动和大喜过望，但他却不知道为什么感到阵阵陌生所带来的不真实感。眼前暖色调的温馨小屋在视线中变得有些缥缈，远处餐桌上放着还没来得及收拾的吃剩的早午餐，看起来有面包；身旁哥哥那健康红润的脸上喜悦的神情近在咫尺，却莫名有些疏离；从楼梯走下来的女士热情地向他微笑，两个小女孩躲在她的身后，怯生生地看着他。

William张了张嘴，但有些失声。

“我还没有向你介绍呢，William。这是Abigail，这是Wendy，我们可爱的女儿。不用担心她们，她们只是有点害羞。”

约莫四五岁的金发双胞胎姐妹紧紧拉着对方的手，安静得像是在用意识交流，目光最终双双锁定于握在William手中的那本书上。William无意识地把书向自己身后藏了藏，齿间终究还是漏出一句在此时显得有些突然的话。

“Jack，我想租一间城里的公寓。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不到吧！我没有坑（你
> 
> 啊我们老麦终于开始上路了，正片马上就开始了！等等，这篇文真的有剧情吗？我也不知道，可能就是没有剧情吧（。
> 
> 这么一想，合着我五章就写了个引子？？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell与Wickerbottom的初次相遇。

这所公寓的新租客在浴室的洗手台前胡乱抹了把脸，看着镜子中的自己。他看起来那么阴沉、疲惫，水珠从被打湿的鬓角移向颧骨，再迅速滑过他那长方的脸颊。他撇了撇嘴，但心里回想起这些天的经历，便开始有些得意起来。魔术师William——也许我们从现在开始应该叫他“伟大的Maxwell”，在旧金山的首秀毫无疑问是大成功。那是些较为低调的小型试演，尽管Jack介绍的酒馆规模不大，但处于城中不错的地段，有着稳定的客流量，舞台设施也相当齐全。正如Maxwell所料，暗影法术的新奇与神秘令所有客人都不禁侧目，时不时就有观众喝彩，几场下来，就算是试演收入也相当可观。Maxwell终于脱离了长久以来依靠救济过活的境地。最为重要的是，昨天演出结束后，有一位自称是剧院的工作人员向他提出剧院的表演邀约——但他要求Maxwell先花点时间好好包装一下自己的形象。

他觉得自己就像在做梦，几天以来一切都是那么顺利，还那么走运，以至于他开始怀疑这是否还是自己真实的人生。是的，他这辈子还从来没有这么顺风顺水过，实际上他的人生可以说有些不幸：被忽视的童年，浑浑噩噩的少年，虚无的青年……现在，他终于真正尝到了苟活和等待的意义。

他想，Maxwell的人生也许从现在才开始。

也许他应该摘下那副蠢笨的圆框眼镜。也许他应该去理发店做一个斜背头。也许他应该去定一套漂亮得体的燕尾西服。也许他应该去寻找一位可爱的女孩。也许，他想。

就像变成另外一个人，一个强大、自信、衣冠楚楚（dapper）的人，一个会令曾经的他羡慕到嫉妒的人。

一间安静的房间，一张整洁的写字台，一盏明亮的煤油灯，Maxwell的生活终于不再风尘仆仆。

Maxwell的法术研究并未因表演的成功而停止，相反地，他发现书中暗藏着一个比他之前的想象中庞大、深奥得多的体系。根据Maxwell近月以来的了解，这本魔法书的名称应是《本影法典》（Codex Umbra），讲述的内容是关于暗影魔法的理论与应用，如果他没有想错的话，依据这些内容，他将获得远高于常人的力量，拥有超越现实的能力，甚至有可能可以创造一个独立的世界——这对于Maxwell，也许对于任何人也都一样，未免太诱人了。

可是，一切就这么简单吗？看起来过于顺利的成功使Maxwell不止一次产生过疑虑和不安。有时他总是担心，解密研究或许有潜在的副作用，又或许总有一天他会因此付出什么代价。但Maxwell终究还是在继续，一半出于侥幸心理，一半出于潜意识中那直觉般的无法抗拒。

然而，任何研究都会遇到瓶颈。Maxwell来到了坐落于城郊的一所图书馆，运气好的话，这里也许会有帮助他进一步理解法典内容的资料。

Maxwell付给车夫自己赚来的钱，跨下马车，正了正外套的领子，一身崭新的装束让他的心情非常不错。他摘下了那副其实摘下对他的视力也没有太大影响的眼镜，西服是雅致的紫色条纹，衬以深灰色的单排扣马甲，露出衬衫的宽领与缎面领带那方正的温莎结。脚下柔软的黑色乐福鞋如他一贯的作风，落地无声。

太阳正好位于图书馆屋顶的天空上，于是他的视野无法避免地闪着越来越多白炽到眩目的光斑，在眨眼的一瞬化成紫色漂向侧面，最后遗留下点点绿色的残影。他眯起眼，打量着在过于明亮的背光下不得不黯淡下去的象牙色建筑，古典的意大利文艺复兴风格，正是Maxwell期待中可能会有来自显赫世家所收藏的珍稀古籍的场所。他迈进敞开的大门，目光被脚下由一扇扇长窗投射到大理石地板上被分割的光与影所吸引，前台处有一位正在阅读的年长女性。

“您好，女士，我想知道这里有没有关于古文字或是与这方面相关史料。”Maxwell来到前台边，流畅得有些过头地说出他斟酌已久的开场白。

想必是图书管理员的那位女士微微抬起头，使她额头的皱纹更深更密了。她看起来有六十岁左右，穿着一件朴素的黄色格子衫，身型并不像大多像她那般年纪的女性一样走形，既不浮肿也不过于瘦削；花灰的头发服帖地在后脑扎成一个圆发髻，额前有几缕碎发扎出来；长方形的金属边眼镜不知是老花还是近视，没什么稀奇，但比较不寻常的是，镜片后那双凹陷的眼睛在Maxwell看来不知为何像是闭上的——尽管她此时正在打量着眼前的这位来客。她沉思了片刻，表情可一点儿也不和蔼，使Maxwell有些紧张地瞟向她手掌所压住的书本内页，字全是反的，他瞥了好几眼却还是一个字都没认出来。

“咳咳。”这位女士显然是因为一段时间没有开过口而清了清嗓子，“好吧，你可以说是来对地方了。你可以先去那边的几个书柜看看，如果没有你要找的东西，再来这里问我。”她侧身指了指左侧的尽头。

“非常感谢，女士。”Maxwell致意。

Maxwell遵从了图书管理员的建议，来到了指定的书柜前。Maxwell眯起眼睛，尽管他6.2英尺的身高已经比大多数人都要占优势，但要全面搜索这面做到房顶的书柜显然还需要使用梯子，这一点他不太愿意。怀着一丝侥幸心理，Maxwell开始浏览处在低处的书本，但不尽人意的是尽管Maxwell已经不放过任何一个可能性，最终依然一无所获。他有些疲惫，无奈地看向一旁的梯子，想着自己不能白白地跑这么远一趟，咬了咬牙还是登了上去。

“喔噢，这可一点都不有意思。”Maxwell自言自语道。他永远不会告诉别人他其实有些恐高——这实在有些丢人，对于一个高个子男人来说。“得了吧，你自己都已经这么高了，怎么还怕高呢？”他有些讽刺地安慰着自己，努力集中精神翻阅起手中的书本。

随着时间过去，Maxwell的精力与耐心也渐渐被消磨殆尽。他趴在梯子中央的高度，侧过头看着照进室内的光线变得比之前还要昏黄，有些自暴自弃地随便抓起远处的一本书。不幸的是，他这一手抓得太不走心，连带着几本书被抽了出来，从高空落下，重重地砸在了地上。

“哎呦。”他偏过头看着散落在地上的书本，心想幸好地上铺了地毯，不然刚才那一下绝对是不小的动静。他小心地放回手上拿着的那本显然不是目标的书，跳下梯子收拾起地上的一片狼藉。该死的那几本掉下的书中间似乎还夹着很多零散的纸页笔记，Maxwell有些沮丧，他肯定搞不清楚那几张飞出去老远的纸片本来应该属于哪里。

跪在地上，看着手中从四周收集来的纸片，忽然间，Maxwell感到一阵尴尬的情绪从心中蔓延开来，尽管他的周围根本没有别人。他觉得自己狼狈极了，仿佛之前好不容易汇集起的一丝信心就这样轻而易举地被击碎：他还是他，就算他改名换姓，就算他衣冠楚楚，一切都只不过是虚荣与浮华。他不自觉地摇了摇头，有些烦闷地想摆脱这些简直莫名其妙的想法，但越是想要摆脱，越令他深陷其中。过去那些不好的回忆又逐渐变得清晰起来，他站在那些回忆的片段中间，又一次成为了那个无助的男孩，那个被同龄人欺负的书呆子，那个注定会一事无成的次子……

“遇到麻烦了吗，亲爱的？”

Maxwell如惊醒一般抬起头，意识到自己仍然面对着几本摊开的书跪在地上。他的膝盖其实已经开始跪得有些疼痛，站起来时有些踉跄。面前的人是之前在前台见过的那位现在依然看不出情绪的图书管理员，端正地与Maxwell隔着地上的一摊东西相对而立。

“呃……我不小心碰掉了几本书，现在不知道这些笔记应该夹在哪里？”Maxwell耸了耸肩，挥了挥手中的纸片。

“没关系，天知道它们从哪儿来，随便放进去就好了。”

“……认真的？”Maxwell感觉相当怀疑。

“当然不。”年长的女士忽然笑起来，让Maxwell更加摸不着头脑，“拿给我看看，还有地上那几本书。”

Maxwell照做，然后看着图书管理员开始认真地浏览起来。他看了看一旁的时钟，尽管天还亮，但实际上时间比他预期的还要更晚。

“没有什么问题，亲爱的。剩下的交给我就好。”

“感激不尽。”Maxwell稍微鞠了一躬，“不幸的是我大概要无功而返了。”

图书管理员考虑了一会，说：“又或许我可以再帮你找一找，等你下次来的时候给你？当然，这项服务可不是免费的。”

“那真是太感谢了，麻烦您了。”

“老太婆的日子可是无聊得很，亲爱的。我是Wickerbottom。”

“Maxwell。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell遇到了一个他以为已经不会再遇到的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有描写：Wes/Maxwell
> 
> 注：我终于写到在最开始构思时的几个名场景之一了！写完感觉真是太不错了，今天也在卑微地致力于韦麦的安利（

当Maxwell突然发现自己不知不觉间已经变成了礼仪站姿时，他有些尴尬地环顾四周，又理了一遍自己的口袋巾，最后坐在了一个杂物箱上。

“你有点奇怪，新来的魔术师。”

剧院狭小的准备室里现在只有两个人，Maxwell扯出一个不那么自在的微笑，眼神扫了扫对面那位坐在沙发上的女孩：“如果我没想错的话，你是女武神吗？ ”

“当然了，看看这漂亮的头盔！”她敲了敲自己头上戴着的华丽的金边战盔，露出一个很大的微笑，让Maxwell可以清楚地看见她那两颗有些凸出的门牙，“你了解北欧神话吗？”

“不太。”Maxwell耸肩，如实地回答。

“噢，那我可有很多东西可讲……但不是现在。我的演出过一会就要开始了，下一个就是。说真的，舞台剧能告诉你的可没那么多，观众们愿意花钱看的可不是这些。”

“没错。”Maxwell笑了。他打量起这位新认识的同事，洪亮的嗓门，健壮的身材，红色卷发和浅蓝的眼睛，还有脸上那些洋溢着青春的雀斑，的确是扮演女武神这一角色的不二人选。

“说是这么说，但我还是很热爱我的工作！”女演员补充道，“你一定也很喜欢魔术吧？……先生？”

“Maxwell。”

“Wigfrid。你一定很喜欢魔术吧，Maxwell先生？最近魔术好像特别流行，据说今天很多观众是专程来看你的魔术演出。”

“是吗？我很感谢……”对于前一个问题，Maxwell不置可否。Maxwell爱魔术本身吗？当然。但魔术师的职业生涯曾经带给了他太多的挫折和困境，而这些挫折和困境，他不过最近才有所摆脱。

“Wigfrid女士，该准备一下啦，台上的节目应该马上要结束了。”忽然报幕员从门口走进来，匆匆拉了拉他红色礼服的后摆。

“回见，Maxwell先生！”Maxwell看着Wigfrid站起来，走向幕布后面活动起她强健的手臂。

黄昏的街道上都是行色匆匆的过路人，但Maxwell优哉游哉地背着手踱步，并不急着工作结束后就立刻回到公寓。他曾经从未踏上过像今天这么大规模的舞台，这本使他不免有些紧张，但一旦开始展现影子魔法那强大的力量，他便仿佛忘我一般全身心投入了起来。完美的技术，优雅的表现，他的表演简直无懈可击。

盘旋着一些不着边际的遐想，Maxwell甚至有些想去他此前去演出过几次的酒馆——喝一杯。这不像他，他很少有想要喝酒的想法，但今天他却好想来一杯波旁威士忌，脑海中也渐渐泛起了那令他印象深刻的，微妙的，如同烘焙一般的甜味……

他看见前方涌动的车马与人群中，十字路口边上伫立着一个黑红条纹衫的身影，借着倾斜的骨盆保持站立稳定的姿态看上去有些颓丧。“街头哑剧？可怜的孩子，苦于生计，就像曾经的我一样……”Maxwell眯起眼，想起自己的外衣兜里正好有一枚孤单的10美分硬币。他慢慢向那个身影移动过去，但当他看清那个哑剧演员的脸时，震惊的情绪把他之前那些散漫的遐想都一扫而光。

“Wes……？”Maxwell在心中小声惊叫。

难以置信地眨了几次眼，对，他没有看错，这个街头哑剧演员百分之百是Wes。“……这到底是怎么一回事？”Maxwell想着，开始控制不住自己那怀疑与讶异的神情，恍然的机械性脚步像梦游一样，直到自己的身子要杵到Wes面前时才猛然意识到应当停止下来。

没人可能看得见Maxwell伸进衣兜的右手正紧紧地攥着那枚硬币，以一个有些过分的程度。

Wes抬起头注视着来人，白底的丑角化妆上展现出一个真诚的笑容。Maxwell看着对方，想说点什么，但支离破碎的字句都被他噎在了嗓子眼里，怎么也组织不成语言，只能眼睁睁看着Wes向他行了一个漂亮的鞠躬礼。他有些犹豫地掏出方才陷在衣兜里的手，让已经有些发热的硬币落在Wes戴着白色手套的掌心，不一会就换来了一只现场制作的气球狗。Maxwell有些困惑，他看了看手里的气球狗，又看了看面前的这位哑剧演员，Wes表现得就像眼前是一个随便什么陌生的过路人。

“Wes？”Maxwell问道，甚至开始怀疑自己是不是老眼昏花了——但明显不可能。

哑剧演员像很吃惊一样睁大了眼睛，把手放在嘴前，眼神瞟向视野的角落，仿佛在搜寻着什么记忆。过了一会他用手指了指Maxwell，用他那看不见的道具做了一个戴上圆框眼镜的动作，然后是阅读与做笔记、摘下礼帽变出兔子什么的。

“……别告诉我你差点已经把我给忘记了。”Maxwell皱眉，但马上如释重负般轻笑起来。

Wes连忙摆手，但依然很惊讶地开始仔细打量起Maxwell来。

“孩子，真是很久不见，我想跟你聊点什么，但是显然你现在不方便说话……也许今晚？”

Wes考虑了一会，最后有些为难地拒绝了他。

“明天？明天可以吗？”Maxwell在下一秒就立刻对自己话语中明显的脆弱性感到了后悔。但Wes这次点头了，Maxwell将那些后悔又抛到脑后。

“明天下午，那边那家店，我会为你买杯咖啡。”

“外套不错，William。”

看着对面的年轻人啜饮着他的那杯饮料，Maxwell后仰，让自己的体重陷进沙发里。Wes看起来不是很有精神，加上他昨天提出的夜间邀请被拒，Maxwell猜测他应该是去工作之类的了。

“那么……其他人呢？”

Wes放下咖啡杯：“其他人？你是说马戏团吗？散伙了。”

他说这话的语气轻松得和其他任何一句没有区别。

Maxwell一下子坐正起来，把胳膊搁在圆桌上：“我在听。”

“当大家来到这个城市时，就纷纷被各种各样的欲望与诱惑摄了魂。你知道的，他们都是从小在村里长大的人，怎么说，比较淳朴。”他咯咯笑着，好像并不对此感到悲伤。

“这么说你和他们不一样 ？”

“嘿，William，我是从巴黎来的……蒙马特。”

“红磨坊……”Maxwell挑起一边眉毛。

Wes闭上眼睛笑了。

“对了，你知道吗？Wolf被稀里糊涂地抓去当兵了，他走的时候整个人还懵懵的。”他侧过头，把手背放在嘴边，像在说什么好玩的笑话。

“你的态度怪得诡异。”Maxwell忍无可忍，直接说了出来。

“喔！不然我要怎样？在你的面前哭着说‘William，我真是太悲惨了，我被马戏团抛弃了，Wolfgang也离我而去了，我现在身无分文，晚上连个能睡觉的地方都没有’？我又不是傻子，看看你穿的这些漂亮衣服，明摆着就是在优越地屈尊！”Wes的声音越来越大，Maxwell的余光瞟到远处的服务员停下了手中擦盘子的动作，从吧台后看着他们俩。

Maxwell闭嘴了。

“叫我来就是想取笑我的话，你应该满意了吧？天啊，我早该知道是这样。我走了。”

Wes立刻站起来准备离开，Maxwell来不及考虑，直觉一般俯身抓住Wes的手腕。

“够了，Carter先生。”Wes连看都不看他，甩着胳膊想要挣脱。

Maxwell用另外一只手紧握住他抓住手腕的那只手。

Wes回过头，面无表情从肩侧居高临下地俯视着姿势狼狈的Maxwell。

“……”

Maxwell像被县警用枪指着脑袋的劫匪，慢动作一般松开手，抬头直起身子，最后把双手悬在胸前。Wes转身看着他，给他一个说点什么的机会。

“我们是朋友吗，Wes？”

“我以为是，但我从来不懂你把不把我当朋友。所以？”

看着Wes满脸冷淡地把双臂抱在一起，他知道Wes已经明白他的意思了，但这个坏小子要等着Maxwell亲口说出来。“老天。”Maxwell小声咒骂着，扶了扶自己的额头，“算了……”

Maxwell闭上双眼，感觉异常烦躁。

“你还是那个William！”Wes忽然失声笑起来，“你知道吗，William，我真喜欢你，你可真是个有意思的人。”

Maxwell低头在脑海中回味着这话。

“说起来，如果你不介意的话，我可以帮你物色一份工作。这之前你也可以在我的公寓住上一阵子……听着，只是一阵子。”Maxwell抬起头，看着Wes的眼睛认真地说。

“噢。”Wes松开了胸前交叉着的双手，“谢谢你……我简直不知道我该说些什么了。”

“你什么都不用说。”Maxwell看向那位看戏的吧台服务员，后者立刻转移开了视线，开始重新跟手里的瓷盘较起劲来，“乐意为你效劳。”


	9. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes在那晚去工作了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级：Mature
> 
> 含有Wes/路人角色
> 
> 今天凌晨我躺在床上，原本是想睡觉的，但不由自主就开始构思这篇番外，越想越得劲，结果一直想到天亮还很清醒，想着构思得也差不多了，干脆下了床一鼓作气写了起来……（捂住自己的肝）
> 
> (M)为未命名角色所用代号，今后我应该会想出来一个名字的

借着夜晚远处那昏暗的灯光，Wes靠着显然不怎么干净的背街小巷的墙，百无聊赖地整理起他那寥寥无几的默剧道具。他在今天早些时候拒绝了William定在晚上的邀请，就是因为他现在要等待一个在白天时遇见的先生——自称是作家，为了新故事的构思需要采访一些街头艺人，当然是有偿的。Wes抬头，望着屋顶与屋顶之间被挤得狭小的天空，一种遥远的记忆使他意识到自己已经很久很久没有身处在这样的城市中了。

巷口的路灯下忽然闪出了一个踟蹰的身影，Wes偏过头去辨别了一会，犹豫地向那个身影挥了挥手。身影朝他慢慢移动，没错，正是那位先生，均衡的体型、利落的套装、精修的胡须。

“晚上好，先生。（Bonsoir Monsieur.）”

“晚上好……我有些没认出你，没有化妆。”男人有些迟疑地打量着Wes的脸。

“没关系，我觉得这很正常。”Wes摊手。

“那么，请跟着我，这里可不是适合来场采访的地方。我会带你去我的公寓。”

Wes感到有些警觉，但依然抓起手提箱跟上了他的步伐。

去往男人的公寓的路程并没有耗费太多时间。Wes小心翼翼地跟着他踏进门，第一眼便见到堆满了稿纸的书桌，悬着的心也放下了一半。这是一间简单但具有生活气息的屋子，看起来没有什么不对劲的地方。

“请便。”男人招呼着，脱下外套，从屋里拿来了一瓶威士忌，“来一杯吗？”

“谢谢。”Wes环顾了一下四周，最后坐在了长沙发上。公寓的居住者把书桌椅拉到长沙发旁边坐了下来，为自己和客人各斟一杯，把酒瓶放在茶几上，然后率先喝了起来。

“孩子，我还不知道你叫什么名字。我叫(M)。”男人看着Wes说。

“Wes。”Wes看着他面前的酒杯。

“那么，Wes，你是怎么沦为街头哑剧演员的？……无意冒犯，但这的确是个问题，不是吗？”

“我原本在马戏团里，但前不久解散了。”

“马戏团……嗯。你在马戏团里做默剧吗？”

“有时候也做做杂耍。”

“哦，今天我在看你的表演时的确有感到这一点……”

(M)的提问都相当审慎，Wes便一一如实回答，尽管他不太明白这些内容要如何才能写出不错的故事。他告诉了(M)很多，关于马戏团的成员们曾经有多么友善团结，后来又怎么受到了来自旧金山这个城市的诱惑，最后是怎样产生矛盾分崩离析……原本平静的他讲着讲着便不能自已起来，就着一杯又一杯威士忌的劲开始越来越激动，抱怨自己不应该当初认为马戏团能够长久下去，导致在离开时他都并没有什么积蓄，最后带走的只有一个破破烂烂的手提箱，里面装着的全是他的表演道具和一些根本不够塞牙缝的零钱。

Wes打开了话匣子，开始向(M)大吐苦水。

“Wolf，他本来是有时间反悔的，我只是，我只是不懂他为什么不拒绝……”Wes攥着他的杯子，“有时候我真的不懂他的脑子里到底都装了些什么。”

“听起来你们曾经是相当要好的朋友。”(M)凝视着Wes，把手肘支在膝盖上。

“没错……”Wes无声地笑着。

“那你们……有没有这样做过？”

Wes感觉到有一只手试探着触碰自己发烫的脸颊，他闭上眼睛，任由这只手开始小心翼翼但温柔地抚摸。

(M)仿佛着了魔一般没有止境地抚摸着Wes的脸，拇指从眉毛划到颌骨，再从下巴蛇行至眼角。Wes半眯着眼看着(M)在自己脸上来回游走的手，嘴角渐渐上扬，偏过头衔住了他的手指。

“噢！”(M)睁大了眼睛，“看起来我们的法国男孩很懂得这些……”

用舌尖卷动，发出声响地吸吮，松开时拉出一道闪着光的银丝，Wes熟稔又懒散的动作就像一出下流的表演。

(M)依然凝视着Wes，起身将他慢慢压倒在长沙发上。Wes用手臂圈住(M)的颈项，毫不羞涩地，脸上浮现出一个傻兮兮又得意的笑容。

他们顺理成章地亲吻、拥抱。很快两人的衣服就被对方扒掉，一切都发生地那么自然……

午夜，身边认识不满一天的男人已经睡去，小声地打着呼。Wes把手臂交叉在脑后，盯着陌生的卧室那在角落已经隐隐有些脱落迹象的天花板。他很久没有躺在过这么柔软的床上，旁侧也很久没有一位像这样的人了。闭上眼，Wes想象着自己回到了在记忆深处蒙马特那些廉价的小旅馆，他所应展现的姿态正和此时一模一样。窗外红磨坊那不灭的耀眼灯光照亮大片的夜晚，一位体面的旅行者、或者落魄的艺术家正安静地靠在床头吸烟，他甚至能隐约地回想起那些烟草与古龙水的味道。

但Wes并不十分怀念那时的生活。他每天笑着、跳着、玩扑克、喝下又一杯苦艾酒，但心中早已受够了所有来自他人的赞美与甜言蜜语，回想起来，他觉得自己那时仿佛活在一个梦里——一个美梦，就像整个世界只剩下爱与欲望，但同时又显得那样虚假。

所以他在某一天离开了，带上所有的积蓄和他最好的衣服，搭上了多佛尔海峡的渡船，后来又从英国去了纽约。但他在纽约搭的火车恰好被某些什么帮派的残余给劫了，一夜之间他独在异乡，一贫如洗。那时，在迷茫与懊丧之余，他却在心中的深处感受到一丝莫名的轻松，他想，也许他可以和过去的自我做一个了断了。

再后来他碰到了一位有些奇怪但相当亲切马戏团的团长，认识了一些新朋友，遇见了Wolfgang。

Wes的嘴角不自觉地开始上扬。

他是爱Wolfgang的，尽管Wolfgang时不时会产生一些让他无法理解的想法，但他仍然是Wes所见过的最单纯可爱的人。更何况Wes本就偏爱像他那样结实的身材。

“但很有可能我再也见不到Wolf了。”Wes想，决定还是让这些事永远停留在过去，成为在自己闲暇时可以被唤醒的美好回忆。然后他昏昏沉沉地陷入了梦境。

在天蒙蒙亮时，Wes被身旁的动静惊醒了。他不动声色地躺着，意识到是身旁的(M)悄悄地起身离开，在床头柜的包里翻找着什么东西。Wes听到了铁链的声音，他的头脑还不算特别清醒，但心跳已经逐渐加速了起来。

他感到(M)走到了位于自己一侧的床边，停下了脚步，安静得出奇。在Wes的眼睛就要闭不住之前，他的被子被悄悄掀开了一角，一只手抓住了他的脚踝。

“你在干什么？”Wes突然一下子掀开被子坐起来，大声问道。(M)被吓得一下子弹飞开，Wes看见他的手里抓着一条长长的铁链，铁链的尾端附着镣铐。他连忙想把手里的东西藏起来，但为时已晚。

“Wes，听我解释，我没有恶意，我只是想让你留下来……”(M)支支吾吾地说，头上开始冒起了冷汗。

Wes眯起眼睛盯着他，满脸写着怀疑。

“你看？你可以留下来，不用再去上街辛苦工作了。而我，我可以养活你。这是双赢。”

“我爱你，Wes……你长得比我本以为的还要漂亮……”

“求求你可怜可怜我吧……我刚刚丢了报社的工作，我只是需要一个人陪我。”

“我的爱人，前不久得肺痨去世了……他和你一样年轻。”

Wes难以置信地看着他。

“Wes。”(M)闭上眼睛，仿佛在接受审判，声音有一丝绝望。

Wes一动不动地坐了一会，然后下床走出房间，捡起落在起居室地板上自己的衣物，旁若无人地穿戴起来。他理了理自己的衣领，然后拎起他的手提箱，径直走向房门口。 

“你这个无情的婊子！别想就这么走！——嗷！”

(M)在一瞬间大叫着扑出来，Wes往旁侧一闪，(M)的脑袋就撞上了桌角。他松开手中的铁链，捂着头滚到地上。

“再见（Adieu）……先生（Monsieur）。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞逝的时间，混乱的思绪，和一个对Maxwell来说也许相当重要的转变。

Summer 1905

Maxwell倒向椅背，对着桌上刚刚写好的日志发呆。除非有人偷看过他的笔记本，没有人会知道他近月遇见了些什么神奇的经历。事实上，来自那城郊图书馆不知何处而来的古籍对卢恩文字的解读之类的内容帮助他的研究取得了相当不错的进展。他的确得感谢那位叫做Wickerbottom的，给他带来些许奇怪印象的女士。

他的确发现在暗影法典之中存在着一个全新的世界，不同于在他初见那时的虚无，现在，那世界逐渐清晰了起来——是一个巨大又黑暗的空间，但绝对还有更多。此外，他还学会了用咒语制造一些仅可以存在于那个世界中的，使用影子魔法的物品。最开始他有些可惜这些物品带不进现实之中，但后来想想做人不能太贪，至少他可以从法典中召唤出那些千变万化的具象的影子。

不过真正令他陷入思考的是今晚方才第一次遇见的不速之客。他不知道自己在日志中画得是否有够还原，那是个有着巨大尖喙的影子怪物，样貌可怖，在表演时就那么凭空地出现在了空气之中；当Maxwell注意到它的存在时，不禁打了个寒战。他疑惑地看了看舞台之下的观众，但没有任何异常，似乎除了自己没有人注意到了那怪物的存在。Maxwell心存担忧地继续着手中的动作，一只眼专注着法典，另一只眼时不时就瞟向那团影子。那时的他怀着莫大的恐惧，看着台下拥挤人群鼓掌喝彩，独自站在空旷的舞台上，身后是一个没有人察觉得到的巨大怪物，僵硬地微笑着假装潇洒。幸而那影子怪物也只是默默地注视着他，过了一会便自行消逝了。那究竟是什么？Maxwell翘起二郎腿，把双手背在脑后，看向书桌上安静放置的法典。

钥匙旋进门锁的声音响起，Maxwell条件反射般跳起来瞬间合上了自己摊开的笔记。他假装像休息一样伏案，偏过头看见灯光照在开启的门缝中Wes的脸。他的心怦怦跳，不禁反思为什么每次都要把自己搞得这么狼狈。

“晚上好，老猫头鹰。”Wes露出一个疲倦但狡黠的笑。

“关心你自己吧。”Maxwell翻了个白眼，慢慢坐起身，“你小子，又回来这么晚，过得挺滋润啊？”

“哈哈。”Wes敷衍过去，“还记得我说最近就搬走吗？具体来说是明天……”

“哦？”Maxwell看着Wes，但后者不再搭理他，只是马上扑倒在长沙发上，呃，也许他是累了。

没错，他没有料到，让Wes借宿，一借就是一个多月。虽然事实上总是当Maxwell要睡着时，他才模模糊糊听见Wes回来的声音；而当午后Maxwell出门时，Wes还好端端地躺在沙发上不省人事。此外，在休息日时年轻的那位还会直接消失。其实Maxwell对此相当满意，这使他有大把的时间独自专心于自己的研究。

他的公寓中也出现了一些陌生的东西，例如茶几上每天都在变换的鲜花、储物柜中大量的硬皮面包（baguette）和Maxwell光看标题就绝对没有兴趣翻开的小说。

至于对方的工作，Maxwell开始回忆起来，那时他带着Wes来到自己曾做过演出、之后也时而光顾的酒吧，自己坐到吧台边点了一杯威士忌，远远地看见老板面露难色地打量着Wes。但Wes不知凑到老板耳边说了些什么，老板最后还是同意让他留了下来。事实证明Wes的默剧把戏在酒吧里依然吃得开，并且Maxwell后来在光顾时留意到他常坐在角落的桌子和人玩扑克。Wes总是笑着，而气恼的客人总是把手里的牌狠狠甩在桌上。他有些惊讶Wes竟然还擅长这个。

Maxwell站起来移动到那被占领的沙发之前，Wes背对着他，不知何时已经变更到了一个更舒适的姿势。Maxwell无声地动了动嘴，意识到自己好像是想问Wes要搬去哪里，但这本与他无关。Maxwell有些迷茫，试着为自己的行为做出一个合理的解释。“关心同伴是很正常的事，对，没错。”他想，然后赶紧离开，走向里面的房间。

剧院的夜场结束了。“也许等我回去时，那小子已经收拾好东西搬走了。”Maxwell换上便装，整理起自己的随身物品。

“晚上好，Maxwell先生。”

被问候者抬头致意，但那熟悉的声音后却是令他竟一时没太认出的、不同于往日所见装束的女孩。他才意识到自己已经有一阵没有遇到Wigfrid了，也许有一两个月？Maxwell回忆着，他还是第一次见她没有穿演出服，而是盘起了那头红发，一袭本色夏裙经典又得体。她那被演出服衬得强健的身材也可以被裙装衬得丰满迷人。

“我都不敢相信，我以前竟然一直不知道，你的演出可真是太棒了！”Wigfrid看起来相当高兴，夸赞的语气也相当真心，“我之前一直在忙着练习新的剧本，这两天才闲下来。我想着，嘿，我是不是应该看看我亲爱的同事都在精心准备些什么工作？所以最后我来了，以一个观众的身份。”

“那些像是影子的东西，是你的独创？”她问道，“我从来没见过类似的内容。”

“可能。”Maxwell只能答复她以一个神秘的笑容。

“好吧，无论如何，那真的很新奇！”Wigfrid思考了一会，“你知道吗？Maxwell先生，我有一个小建议，与一个舞台助手的互动能让你的表演锦上添花……大家都爱看有戏剧性的东西，是吧？”

“噢！事实上，我也是这么想的。”Maxwell这下子可算被提醒到了。他曾经的确时而会有招募助手的意愿，也许现在是时候真正着手实施了。

不知为何，他总觉得Wigfrid在听到他的回答后的神情像是，松了口气的样子。

正如Maxwell先前所料，当他回到公寓时，干净异常的屋里明显少了很多东西。习惯了之前的布置，Maxwell一瞬间发现这事实上有些狭小的房间竟变得宽敞空旷了起来。他检查起剩下的物品，另外那人的痕迹被抹去得很尽力。本以为他至少也该留个字条什么的，Maxwell真的没有料到Wes走得这么干净彻底，心里竟泛起些许莫名的遗憾。

他拉开书桌的抽屉，拿起那支装饰花俏得有些过分的钢笔，看着那金色的鸢尾与茛苕纹。这支笔是Wes不久之前送给他的小礼物。Maxwell没有使用过它，一半是珍惜它的精美绝伦，一半是嫌恶它的华而不实。

这天，Maxwell做了一个相当奇怪的梦。醒来时，他有些混沌又迷惑地盯着天花板，尽可能地回忆着。

他梦见自己似乎是一位维多利亚时期的贵族，雇了工厂的童工来打扫壁炉，但介绍人领来的不知怎么的是Wes——但Wes的年纪显然已经不是小孩，而且他的个头怎样来看也都不像是适合爬进烟囱的样子。他穿着一身破烂，用腰带系紧挂在腿上那条像是给三百斤的屠夫订做的肥大裤子，每一步都踩脏了他的地板和波斯地毯，让Maxwell相当不快。而后Maxwell和介绍人坐在壁炉边的沙发上闲聊起来，监督那“童工”认真干活，但Wes好像非常开心似的，甚至在烟囱里哼起了小曲——不要问他是怎么钻进去的，也不要问他为什么没有被一直在掉落的灰尘和煤渣呛到，总之，Maxwell听见了口哨声。

但之后梦的走向变得更加奇怪起来。原本以为可以从观赏他人受苦而取乐，Maxwell和介绍人对“童工”反常的快乐感到非常不爽。“我要教训教训这该死的不知天高地厚的小子。”介绍人说。但Maxwell伸手打断了介绍人，起身把Wes从壁炉里叫了出来，拽住年轻人那脏兮兮的领巾和衣领，一下子把对方掀倒在地上。Maxwell的白手套马上被染脏了。

再之后的内容让Maxwell有些尴尬，但无论如何仍然意犹未尽。他解开了Wes的腰带，让他跪趴在地上，失去束缚后那松垮的裤子当然立刻就滑落了下来，直接裸露出他的臀部和大腿。Maxwell把腰带绕在手里，毫不犹豫地鞭笞，抽打的清脆声响、条件反射的惨叫和烙在皮肤上的血痕让他逐渐愉悦起来……

“呃……”Maxwell有些泄气，捂住自己的额头。

“我要去刊登广告招募魔术表演助手。”一瞬间，他突然下定了决心。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell要为他的魔术表演招聘助手。事情也许并不太顺利，但最后还算是有了一个好结果？主要人物Charlie出场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不到吧，我还在！事实上，就算没人看我也是会写完的（卑微），我下过这个决心，可以说是为自己吧。不过速度可能会很慢，毕竟我说实话不擅长写东西，而且最近和今后要忙一些别的原创作品，更没太多时间来构思同人了。总之，无论看了这段话的你是否喜欢这篇文，也许只是随便看看，我都很感谢你花时间阅读！

落座于客户的位置，Maxwell无处安放的双手最终交叠在同样已经交叠的双膝上，即使无动于衷也只能干看着办公桌对面不知道为什么凭空要让自己手忙脚乱的报社员工。“对不起，先生，呃……我刚刚被调到这个岗位不久，还不是太熟悉。”这位看起来还不到三十岁的年轻男子就算狼狈地半蹲在桌前，左手摇摇晃晃地夹着一叠乱七八糟的稿纸，右手慌张地打开一个又一个被杂物塞满的抽屉，双眼飘忽地搜寻着他的目标，也坚持要同时让自己的大脑再增加一项组织语言的负担。

“放轻松，伙计。”Maxwell叹了口气，既有些担心对方会打翻桌上那杯冒着热气的咖啡，也担心对方这份工作能否长久下去。 ‘按字数收费的广告，是吗？如果要尽量言简意赅的话，如何组织语言将是一门学问。’他想，落在面前移动身影上的视线逐渐飘忽，‘当然，联系方式可不能含糊……噢不，房东太太可不知道Maxwell是谁，毕竟她对我本来都没有半点兴趣——看来我只能填我的本名了。可这样没人会认得出来是我，要是没人来应聘呢？真的会有人愿意做某些十八线无名魔术师的助手吗？真是的，反正只是试一试……也不是必须要马上招到，对吧？’

在Maxwell神游之际，对面的员工似乎终于找到了他翻箱倒柜所搜寻的东西——一卷新色带。他有些笨拙地将它更换进打字机中，收拾了一下凌乱的桌面。

“好了！一则招聘广告，是吧？您最早可以在后天的报纸上见到它，先生……”

Maxwell点头，然后把在心中差不多已经起草完毕的内容复述给了员工，希望他的表述能为自己带来一些运气。

在确认过所有细节和费用后，Maxwell当然自是意欲立刻告辞，但那员工却仍然一副有什么话必须要说的样子，明显得令Maxwell不得不加以注意。

“怎么了吗？”Maxwell侧过头问道，但半个身躯已经朝向了出口。

“你知道吗？不久之前坐在这个位置上的家伙的事情。”员工从他的椅背前倾，食指向下戳了戳桌面，“自从他被解雇后，这个位置就在不停地换人，甚至你看，还轮到了我。但我敢说，大家还都挂念着他。”

“所以那家伙是怎么了呢？”Maxwell忍不住翻了个白眼，默默把扭曲的身子又转了回来。

“他这里出了问题。”员工做了个表示遗憾的鬼脸，戳过桌面的手势不变，又点了点自己的太阳穴。“原本他一直是个守纪又好脾气的稳定员工，但不知道为什么，有一天他就忽然疯了，整个人都不对劲的程度……细节我就不赘述了，仅仅是回忆都会给我带来毛骨悚然的感觉。总之那时情况真的很严重，以至于老板不得不马上开除了他。噢，可怜的家伙，我打赌一定是什么重大的变故击溃了他。人生啊，命运啊，谁能逃得过，是吧？”

员工最后的话让Maxwell不禁在心中嗤笑了一声。

“总之，他多年来的饭碗就这么没了。再者，听说他之后不仅没有恢复精神，还变得越来越诡异了，总是在街头巷尾游荡，专找那些流浪儿搭话……前些天有人碰巧看到他几句话就领走了一个十来岁的小乞丐，那孩子后来就再也没有出现在他原本的位置上！天哪！我都不敢想象他对那孩子做了些什么……”如同在说什么不入流的恐怖故事一般——说真的，有入流的恐怖故事吗？员工战栗着抱紧了自己的双臂。

“好吧，任何人都可能会有令人震惊的一面。”Maxwell耸肩。

“正是如此！我的言下之意是，一定要提防那些平日里不露声色的人，先生！”

“好的好的，我知道了……那么再会。”在道别之前，Maxwell离开的脚步就已经迈了出去。

在过去一段时间里，Maxwell工作、研究，既没有多少新闻也没有多少娱乐，就算是他也不免开始对这样的日子感到无聊起来。虽然大体上是无所谓，但他依然隐隐有些期待那则广告能为他带来应聘者，他想，也许那会成为什么故事的开始……

他为数不多的对话有大部分都献给了他最为健谈的同事——Wigfrid，即使他还总是对话中被动的那方。但今天，发生了一些事情使他忽然想要主动开口。

“说起来，我听取了你的建议，在报纸上登了一个招聘助手的广告。”Maxwell在剧院的活动室试探着叫住了在练习独角戏的间隔休息的Wigfrid。

“噢，你真的去做了吗？祝贺你！”Wigfrid看向他，似乎有一丝意外。

Maxwell摊了摊手：“早晚要做的，不如马上就做。等到过两天那广告出现在报纸上后，希望有事情能让我忙一忙。”

“我想会的。据我所知，‘伟大的Maxwell’可有点知名度。”

Maxwell笑道：“我署的是我的本名，出于某些原因……”

“什么？我以为你就叫Maxwell！”Wigfrid不禁伸出手插话，但下一秒又收回了手，“好吧，这话有点蠢，毕竟Wigfrid也不是我的本名。”

“我说，你这个名字一听就不是真的。”Maxwell保持着他的笑容，“总之，我的助手能不能有候选人还是个未知数……当我有了好消息时我会告诉你。”

“祝你好运。”Wigfrid点了点头。

十几天过去，但无事发生。

虽然不免有些失落，但当Maxwell一边尝试着被酒馆老板力荐的古巴雪茄，一边意识到使他失落的绝大部分原因是那笔广告费打了水漂时，便不禁感慨自己是真的穷习惯了。想起使他一年前逃离纽约的那笔债，和那两只标价一块钱的倒霉兔子，Maxwell不禁笑了笑。

这天，依旧是阳光普照，当Maxwell在床上由于胃部的抗议渐渐清醒过来时，已经快要到中午了。他打开公寓的橱柜，但里面除了那些落灰的餐具外空无一物。有些苦恼地向后抹了把额前近年来逐渐稀薄的头发，事实上，即使已经两三天没迈出过家门，他也不太记得自己的上一餐究竟是在何时怎么解决的。

正当Maxwell决定外出解决午餐，开始穿戴时，传来了一阵敲门声。

“稍等！”Maxwell喊道，不禁好奇门口会是谁。在有限的可能性中，他猜大概是房东太太来收租了……虽然的确是年纪越大越会感到光阴似箭，但时间过得有这么快吗？

当Maxwell一边用右手扣好背心的扣子，一边左手打开门锁后，面前显现的是一位陌生的年轻女性。她穿着一身外出便服，还拿着一份报纸。

“嗨！先生，您今天的报纸是不是忘记拿了？我帮您在门口捡起来了。”女孩露出一个胆怯的笑容，向Maxwell递出手里的东西。

Maxwell有些犹豫地接过物品，脑袋里还没搞清楚状况：“噢，谢谢……”

“等等，您是……‘伟大的Maxwell’？！”女孩盯着Maxwell的脸，突然叫道。

“呃，是的……？”Maxwell不解，开始尝试把手里的那份报纸卷成圆筒，但对于被陌生人认出这种情况又开始得意起来。

“哇哦！我看过您的魔术表演！我，我非常喜欢！”女孩开心又激动地小跳起来，翻出一个小记事本，“在这儿遇见您真是太惊喜了！不过……抱歉如果打扰到您，我来是要找一位叫做，呃，我看看，William·Carter。我假定那是您的室友？”

Maxwell的心跳加快了几分：“那是我。”

“什么？这个William·Carter是‘伟大的Maxwell’？”女孩吃惊地捂住嘴，自言自语道：“天哪，Charlie……告诉我你没有在做梦，好吗？”

Maxwell做出手势，轻笑道：“请进吧，小姐。”

女孩虽然身子安顿在了沙发上，但两眼一直好奇地察看着屋内的一切。“唔！好可爱的花瓶，虽然它缺少了花儿们的陪伴。”她对咖啡桌上的摆设评论道——嗯，显然是Wes留下的东西。

“谢谢，那个不是我买的。”Maxwell耸肩。

“好吧……”女孩笑笑，转而看向闲置在壁炉上的烛台，“这个烛台真漂亮！”

老天，那也是Wes买的；Maxwell差点没忍住喷出来：“那个也不是。”

“噢。”于是女孩放弃了以赞美Maxwell物品开始的对话，端起Maxwell为她准备的红茶——那套茶具就实在是夸不出口了。

“我叫Charlie。”片刻，女孩似乎终于平复了她的内心，开口道，“我知道这也许有些太迟了……听说您在招聘助手，我现在还来得及吗？”

然而，Charlie其实是第一个来的，并且很可能将是唯一的一个。尽管内心喜出望外，但Maxwell思忖了一会，他可不想让对方察觉到自己无人应聘的窘境。

“事实上，只要你展现一下自己的长处，就还是有机会的，Charlie小姐。”Maxwell冒起冷汗，但尽量让自己的语调听起来没有那么心虚。

“明白了！”Charlie只是笑道。

在接下来的一段时间里，Maxwell观看了Charlie毫不露怯的即兴才艺表演。‘真是个充满精力的女孩……’Maxwell在心里记下来。Charlie的表现只能说差强人意，但她灵动的气质使Maxwell看到了很大的潜力。他甚至已经开始想象未来他们两人一起站在剧院舞台上的样子。

“你是怎么想到要做魔术师助手的？”在Charlie结束鞠躬后，Maxwell问道。

“我一直都很爱看魔术！然后，在作为观众被选中上台几次之后，我发现那种参与进魔术表演，成为它的一部分的感觉真是太棒了！”Charlie不假思索地回答，又顿了顿，“并且，我姐姐说我应该去找个工作……我最近的确有点无所事事。”

Maxwell点头：“很好。请留一个联系方式，好吗？一周后你会得到结果。”

话虽如此，但在Maxwell的心里，结果早已是定数了。

本就喜欢魔术的可爱女孩，是吗？

况且……她笑起来看上去真不错。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些回忆，一些现在，和一封邀请函。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有：Maxwell/Charlie William/Wilson(友谊向)

Autumn 1905

Maxwell——William从年轻时就一直都是魔术师。

那时他还住在伦敦的街区，与他的家人一起。William总是喜欢钻进角落与书本独处。在他的眼中，学习与研究就是精彩的冒险。话虽如此，但他却始终无心于进入数学或科学的领域，而一旦书呆子无法成为学者，周围的人就都认为他已经无药可救了。

古文明使William着迷，但他明白自己万万不能踏上神秘学的道路——不是因为他自己，而是因为他周围的世界。偶然间，在他的脑海中，魔术师成为了一个更可行的选择。也许这并不是很好的出路，但William终究还是选择了它，并且一旦开始，便钟情于此。

不过这位新人魔术师似乎并没有舞台的天赋，事实上，他是个害羞内向又缺乏社交经验的人。即使他的戏法挑不出太大毛病，那蹩脚的表演却使结果总不尽人意。很长一段时间内他并没有认识到这一点，总以为是自己的技巧还不够好，于是拼命地独自练习。当他终于明白根本不是那方面的问题后，William感到前功尽弃的沮丧，但依然没有放弃。无奈的是，基于William的性格等等原因，表演的转变比起技巧来说要困难得多。

于此同时，他也想过组成家庭稳定生活，但姑娘们总是嫌他太古怪，或者读不懂她们的心。William心里明白，自己实在不太行的条件也是他被拒绝的重要原因。久而久之，这想法便渐渐淡去了。随着他的年纪逐渐增加，周围人对他的看法也越来越苛刻，毕竟他都这个岁数了却还是父辈们的寄生虫。

虽然William一直都有与在美国生活的哥哥Jack通信，但真正使他移居的原因要从他的其中一次魔术表演说起。

那时他搜寻着台下的观众，几乎所有人对于参与表演的邀请都无动于衷。魔术师早已习惯了这份尴尬，他来回扫视的目光最后停留在一个十岁左右的男孩身上。那男孩的头发形状乱得很奇怪，额头上套着一副护目镜，手里摆弄着一个什么装置，虽然男孩被掩埋在人群之中，但看起来却又那么疏离，好像被隐形的墙壁隔绝在了只属于他自己的世界之中。William不禁想，这男孩的个性看起来和自己是如此之像，头脑一热，便开口道：“如果可以的话，我想请这位小绅士上台。”

众人一致看向那个男孩。如梦初醒般，男孩在意识到大家都盯着自己后才抬头，慢慢放下了手里的东西。魔术师向他伸出手，男孩眯起眼，犹豫地拖着步子走上舞台。

“你叫什么名字？”

“日安。我的名字是Wilson·P·Higgsbury。”

William被男孩过于流利又古板的自我介绍给逗乐了，但他意识到，他好像认得Higgsbury这个姓氏。

虽然皱着眉头噘着嘴，但男孩还是配合魔术师完成了一系列表演。在结束前，William按照惯例问道：“谢谢你，Wilson！你现在感觉怎么样？”

Wilson挠了挠头，似乎不太想开口。

“呃……魔术逊毙了。我还是选择科学。”

观众闻言一片哗然。一个女性的声音响起：“Wilson，注意礼仪！”

William愣住，比起气恼更多的是窘迫。想不出圆场办法的他只能目送男孩一步一步回到了他先前的座位上。

那天，他认识了此后很长一段时间在自己的脑海里都占据有一席之地的Wilson。

事实上，Wilson和他的确很相像：他们都不合群，他们都很固执，他们都沉迷于自己的研究，他们的思维方式都一致——至少William这样认为。他其实非常想知道Wilson是否有同样的感觉。此外，他当然认得Higgsbury，那是一个虽然开始有些落魄但依然显赫的世家。

虽然Wilson只是一个孩子，但他从那之后却和William不知怎的总有一些交集，即使这些交集往往结束于矛盾、争吵和互相鄙夷。不用多说，这其中的分歧主要来源于William对古文明的热爱与Wilson对科学的信仰。说来也怪，不知不觉中，他们竟然成为了彼此最为重要的伙伴——虽然并不是友好的伙伴。周围的人们评论道：“这两个怪胎竟然走到一起了。”虽然Wilson的家长对此似乎不太高兴，但对于自己孤僻的儿子难得有了伙伴还是选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼。

时间过去，William看着Wilson从小孩长成了青少年。在他们之间的一次谈话中，William抱怨道：“这里的人都不懂魔术！”

“那就和你哥一样去美国吧！”Wilson说。

然后William就真的去美国了。

这其中的原因当然不全是因为Wilson那没头没尾的一句话。William的家里人那时已经在明里暗里地把他往外赶了，而Jack的来信中对自己幸福生活的描述使William对大洋彼岸的向往也越来越深。

如今，Maxwell坐在黑暗静谧的小房间，忽然间想知道Wilson科学之路现在已经走到了哪里——他的年纪应该差不多可以去大学了。自从魔术师离开故乡后，他们间便再也没了联系，关于这个Wilson男孩的一切便只能永远停留在回忆之中。

从记忆回到现实，Maxwell所坐在的这个黑暗静谧的小房间可不是什么普通的地方，得这样说，这个地方其实并不属于现实世界。

没错，这是暗影法典之中的世界。不同于一年之前内华达沙漠夏夜的被动和漂泊，Maxwell渐渐在这里成为了主导。自从发现法典中的时间与现实世界平行，Maxwell越来越喜欢来到这里沉思着消磨光阴。这个房间虽然除了一个漂亮的黑色高背椅和几张长桌以外几乎空无一物，沉闷的空气也被压缩凝固，但它们的本质与之前的一切都截然不同——它们是被人为制造的，它们是通过Maxwell的意愿而存在的，它们是有形状的，它们的性质是可控的。

Maxwell仍然安静地坐在那椅子上，凝视着自己的右手从人类的形态变成了恶魔似的利爪，漆黑、尖锐，他感到一股熟悉的力量从中涌现。慢慢地，从这利爪中分化出了一支涌动的暗影河流，爬行般悄然飘向空中，但这些哑光的暗影并不消逝，而是汇集成了一个更大的漆黑利爪。Maxwell集中精神，让那团有形的影子快速地削向面前的长桌。桌子应声开裂，留下两半废物。随后，暗影四散，灭于无形。

影子，本应是无实体的，但显然这团影子的确造成了真实的攻击伤害。Maxwell惬意地感受着刚才的行动所造成的余波，空间轻轻晃动，碎屑悄然滚向远处，他的嘴角逐渐上扬。

随着秋季的到来，Charlie，那个唯一应聘了魔术表演助手的女孩，出现在Maxwell的生活中也有些时日了。

正如Maxwell所料，Charlie的确会成为一个很好的助手。在被Maxwell通知录用之后，女孩高兴坏了，隔天就出现在了剧院的后台。她乌黑的编发中插了一朵猩红的玫瑰，垂坠的丝质晚礼裙搭配镶有花边的黑色长手套，细跟的穆勒鞋嵌着闪闪发光的珠宝，看起来光彩照人。她学得很快，剧院员工的大家也都很喜欢她，有时Maxwell走在她的身边，就仿佛变成了这个漂亮姑娘的陪衬。当Charlie与他的同事们一见如故般轻松自然地交谈时，他总是只有在一旁默默聆听的份，偶尔应和两句。但Maxwell并不因此感到有什么不妥，他可不是整天把心思费在这上面的人。

不仅如此，Maxwell与Charlie在剧院之外也非常和谐，虽然他们双方作为单身异性似乎有些亲密。Charlie快乐单纯的性格和Maxwell恰好互补，每当他用脑过度或者感到低沉时，Charlie就像破开他心中雾都阴霾的一束加州阳光。但Charlie的快乐单纯并不意味着她不谙世事，毕竟她在这个城市中混迹了这么多年，因此你可以想象。奇怪的是，Charlie偶尔给Maxwell一种熟悉的感觉，使魔术师想起一个曾经见过的人——马戏团的大力士Wolfgang。但他为什么欣赏Charlie，却不曾待见与她同一类型的Wolfgang呢？Maxwell抚摸着手中的暗影法典，也许他明白其中的原因。

又是一个演出日，员工们都聚集在剧院的活动室里。当Charlie和报幕员正聊得起劲时，坐在一隅的女演员Wigfrid远远地招呼住了无所事事的Maxwell。与平常不同，她看起来明显是一副忧心忡忡的样子，Maxwell感觉怪怪的。

“出什么事了，朋友？”Maxwell接近她。

Wigfrid左右越过Maxwell身躯向他的后方瞄了几眼，似乎在确认他们的旁边是否没有别人：“我有些话想和你聊聊，Maxwell，如果你有时间的话？”

“我？”Maxwell用坐在她旁边的另一个凳子上的行动同意了她。

“呃……我得说，Charlie可真是个好搭档，你能有她真是太幸运了！我打赌你也是这么想的。”

“哈？就这个？”Maxwell强烈怀疑对方没有切入正题。

Wigfrid叹了口气：“好吧，说实话，我挺羡慕像你们俩这样的关系的。”

“……我和Charlie？你这么说让我猜测你以为我们是一对，但……”Maxwell耸肩，心里却莫名紧张起来。

“朋友还是比朋友更多？谁知道呢！”Wigfrid回应Maxwell一个戏谑的眼神，后者只能掩面叹气，“也许你觉得我说这话很奇怪，因为我看起来是有很多伙伴的人。但他们任何人于我都不及Charlie于你。”

“这种事还得碰运气。”Maxwell说。

“这我知道，但你猜怎么着？我从小到大都还没有一个那样好的朋友，包括我的亲戚。”

“我很抱歉……”

看着Wigfrid失落的样子，他也不知道该说些什么。像Charlie那样的伙伴？哥哥Jack的影像渐渐在Maxwell的脑海中浮现。或许……Wilson？……Wes？等等，Wes也可以算进来的吗？

他并不知道自己的表情开始变得有些奇怪，最后直到滑稽。

Wigfrid忍不住笑出了声：“嘿Maxwell！没事的，我已经习惯了。我只是有点嫉妒你的好运，有时我真希望自己将来某天也能遇到一些不错的人……”

“你会的。你当然会的。”

就这样，他们结束了关于朋友的话题，然后Wigfrid从生活聊到工作，不可避免地又开始了她的北欧神话小讲堂。但Maxwell到最后都还没有搞懂Wigfrid那时为什么看着他会突然笑出来。

“女士们先生们，这里有一些新闻！”忽然间，一位员工一边喊着，一边急匆匆地迈进房间的正门。Maxwell认出那是当他在酒馆试演时邀请他去剧院工作的人——凭借他一贯的浮夸礼帽和精致打扮。

大家闻言纷纷看向他。方才进门的员工站定，单手背在身后，戏剧性地清了清嗓子。此刻，Maxwell更加坚信这位员工其实比在场的任何一个人都要更适合站在舞台上。

“有人准备好出席一些正式场合了吗？因为市长要举行秋季宴会了！”员工半蹲下，对着面前的空气挥舞出了一个流畅的上勾拳。

话音刚落，有欢呼也有丧气声。还没有在剧院经历这样的情况，Maxwell有点摸不着头脑，心里的第一反应是与他无关。但他将疑虑的目光投向远处的Charlie时，后者正期待地望着他。Charlie的笑脸使他的心中产生了一丝动摇，但也仅仅只是一丝。

“等会再和美女暗送秋波，魔术师！”Maxwell吓得一激灵，回过头来才发现员工正笑吟吟地注视着他。他的心中有一万句吐槽就要喷薄而出。

“你可是我们的王牌！让市长他们看看什么是真正的舞台魔术，好吗？”

“……我？王牌？”

Maxwell愣住，一半气恼滞留，一半惊讶涌入。他看向使他先后产生这两种情绪的员工，后者捏着自己的山羊胡点了点头；他看向身边的Wigfrid，Wigfrid对他眨了眨眼；他又一次看向Charlie，Charlie就差要原地蹦起来。

“好吧，不是个坏主意……”

但Maxwell在说出这话的一瞬间其实就有些后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章将是个超长篇！内容是基于DST尊贵的客人皮肤系列的脑洞，有已经退场的角色返场，也有全新的角色出场！敬请期待:P


	13. Guests of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我只想找到我美丽的助手……”

“老天爷，Charlie，你究竟跑到哪儿去了……”

仅仅用了去个盥洗室的时间，魔术师就弄丢了本该与自己形影不离的最大救星，他的助手Charlie。在晚宴中形单影只简直就是要Maxwell的命。他在人生之中还从来没有出席过像市长举行的舞会这样正式的场合，一是以他以往的身份不会被邀请，二是因为他对这种活动本也没有任何兴趣。

从前，他顶多也只是会听到贵族子弟Wilson对这方面的抱怨，想必他的家人在这方面也的确会对他倍加要求。但你也知道，来自于小孩的抱怨通常都是无足轻重的。

但今天，Maxwell终究还是来了。作为表演人员，一袭夺目的白衣，与胸前的玫瑰同样鲜红的马甲，在大厅的人群中焦急穿梭的瘦长身影。

舞台上的Charlie发间从来不会缺少一支与其相同的玫瑰。她向魔术师透露道，即使他不来表演，她原本也是会参加这晚宴的，和她的姐姐和妈妈一起。但Maxwell使她来这里的意义变得完全不同了，她对此非常期待。

在剧院派来接送的马车上，Charlie端端正正地坐在那里，花香在空气中若隐若现，曳地礼裙上的珠绣在颠簸中微微地闪着光。当Maxwell问起时，她说舞台服装在她脚边的那个箱子里。

然后马车停下，大家纷纷望向那幢灯火通明的老派花园建筑。

搜寻无果，却有什么别的东西吸引了Maxwell的视线。想着自己恐怕一时半会也找不到Charlie，他停下来拿了杯香槟，只是装个样子，实则悄悄观察起邻桌几个正在高谈阔论的军官。他们之中体格最为魁梧的那个壮汉，身高中等，留着精巧的胡须，讲起话来口音很重，还一字一板的。

错不了，那是Wolfgang。中尉。Wolfgang是中尉。Maxwell皱起的眉头根本就没法放松。虽然他明白对方肯定就算看到他也认不出来，但他依然遮遮掩掩地变着法子躲在Wolfgang的视野盲区。

Maxwell注意到军官们似乎都很喜欢Wolfgang——想想也是，他喜欢大家，大家自然也不会讨厌他。

忽然间，Wolfgang双眼一亮，拦住了一个低着头匆匆路过的年轻人。那人穿着一件有着夸张羊腿袖的衬衫，却配了条正装裤子，让Maxwell不禁为现在的孩子们灾难般的时尚品味感到担忧。而当那人闻声打住，犹豫着抬起脑袋，看来Maxwell紧皱的眉头还能皱得更紧。如果说有什么能比军官Wolfgang更令Maxwell震惊，那就是军官Wolfgang与Wes的重逢。看起来哑剧演员今天一定费了番功夫，不仅穿了这么身华丽的衣服，还抹了极其多的发油。‘好家伙，天知道他是怎么混进来的。’Maxwell不禁暗自笑出声，饶有兴趣地继续旁观着。

“Wes！”Wolfgang叫道，和他一行的几人也纷纷看向那与他们格格不入的哑剧演员。Wes在一瞬间愣住，但他的职业精神可毫不含糊。哑剧演员立刻组织出一个标准的笑脸，向他们挥了挥手，又猛然间像是意识到有什么不对劲的地方似的，神情变得严肃，挺直身子敬了个礼。军官们都笑起来。

“小子，如果你就是这个Wes，Wolfgang可在我们面前没少提到过你。今天算是见着本人了。”一个高个子说，“你知道吗，在我们部队里你可是人尽皆知的名小丑。”

听到这话，Wes惊讶地捂住嘴，连忙摆了摆手，又赶紧瞄了一眼Wolfgang。但后者看起来不知何时已经自顾自地沉浸在了什么想法之中，站在那里傻愣着，一句话也不说。

气氛似乎有点尴尬，然而Wes的身份使他永远不会让局势紧张。在接下来的一连串戏法之中，他一边表演着一边使自己淡出退场。在那之后，又过了几秒，Wolfgang才像意识到刚刚发生了什么一般，追着Wes而去了。

军官们目送着Wolfgang，神情不知为何变得和前马戏团大力士在场时有些不同，开始小声地讨论些什么。Maxwell摇了摇头，悄悄跟上那两人离开的方向。

在大厅后没人的角落，Wolfgang再次拦下了Wes，而Maxwell则掩藏在不远处的植物和柱子后。从他的角度可以瞧见Wes的表情，而Wolfgang背对着他，基本可以被概括为那块军装附带的宽大披风。这有多么荒唐，Maxwell暗自摇了摇头，毕竟他永远都忘不掉一年前那个在内华达小镇的夜晚——那天的他还因为不小心看到这两人的独处被恶心得赶紧走开，而现在，他却主动偷窥起他们来。

“Mon dieu（天啊）！我亲爱的，这些天我有多么想你……我就知道我们还会再见面的。”Wolfgang说，“我这样相信着，因为我们的爱是如此坚定……没想到这一天竟来得这么快。”

‘不好意思，你那位亲爱的好像并不是这么觉得的。’Maxwell看见Wes那副迟疑的样子，想。

“你不会知道部队里的日子有多棒！大家都很有趣，人也都很好，最重要的是团结……不过我实在是讨厌鹰嘴豆，当然了，没有人喜欢鹰嘴豆。军营可不是什么餐厅……”

“我跟同伴们在昨天领的这套衣服……老实说，穿着有点别扭，但如你所见，看起来还不错，对吧？我们还去了趟理发店，想不到我的胡子竟比以往还能更好……对了，亲爱的，你近来还好吗？”

在Wolfgang滔滔不绝时，Wes只是看着他——作为哑剧演员他确实没法做出回答。另一方面，Wes确实没有任何举动，只是那样看着他。

然而，单方面的交流注定不会持续太久。当说话者终于无话可说后，Wes终于给出了一点反应。他满脸写着困惑和茫然，皱着眉耸了耸肩，就像……就像对方自始至终都认错了人一样。

Maxwell有些不明白。

看来Wolfgang也是。他顿了几秒，又开口道：“……兄弟？”

后者摇了摇头，依旧是一副无辜的样子。

可是那看起来也太过做作了。Maxwell已经不能肯定是因为他的演技太过拙劣，还是他得让自己一举一动都契合哑剧效果，但至少，无论如何他的表现都相当虚假。

Wolfgang没有再开口，有些不稳地后退了一步。

Wes试探性地向旁侧挪了挪。见对方没有阻拦，便一边盯着他一边慢慢走开了。他朝着Maxwell所在的方向走去。

魔术师见状，连忙悄悄地快步离开，让自己重新淹没进宾客们的人海。

‘那算是怎么一回事？’Maxwell只顾着埋头向前走，不禁开始搜索起自己以往的记忆，仍然觉得过于荒谬。他做好了接受看见任何事情的准备，但绝对不包括这个。远离了人群，他来到空旷又安静的露台，掏出兜里的雪茄。外面公园草坪的灯也太他妈亮了，他有些烦闷。大部分还是因为找不着Charlie。

他抽着那根雪茄，漫不经心地望了望远处被云雾遮盖的月亮。他觉得此时的自己的脑子里应当思索些什么，但太多问题像齐平的海浪一起涌入，最后全部同时拍在岸上，什么也没有了。

后方传来一个靠近的脚步声，停止于Maxwell身边。

“想来点新鲜空气，朋友？”Maxwell没有回头，从嘴里吐出一大口烟。

那人没有回答。

Maxwell又抽了一口，笑了笑：“或者也许并不是只有我一个人难以享受这夜晚……”

“我在和什么说话？”

他忍不住转过头，却在视线中出现人型时被吓得一颤，捏着雪茄的手也差点松开。在他右侧，细长的身影曲成一道弧线，白色的大袖子搁在围栏上。

Wes正眯着眼盯他。

“哦！……Wes。没想到在这儿碰到你！”在并不那么充足的光线下，Maxwell开始费劲地阅读起雪茄的标签，只恨自己在说这话时音调变得太高。对方那厌烦的表情让他怀疑自己先前的旁听或跟踪被发现了。不过，想到一个哑剧演员不可能“说明”，那他也大可不必自爆。

然而Wes像是放弃了一般，整个人又马上垮下来。他不知从哪里掏出一支半开的玫瑰，故作深情地闭上眼，一片一片，扯下那红色的花瓣，把它们洒向露台之外。

Maxwell可不会因为旁人的加入而改变自己的行动轨迹，依然不紧不慢地含着每一口草叶，间或暗暗地用余光打量对方。那男孩究竟是在自我陶醉，还是想要告诉旁边的人些什么，到最后也终究只是化作那些愚蠢的哑剧动作罢了。

这样的体验在Maxwell的印象中已经有些遥远了，自从Wes从魔术师的公寓搬出去后，他们两人之间就再也没什么交集。虽然Maxwell每次去到那家酒馆都能够在那儿看见工作的他，但Wes总是忙着角落里的牌局，酒保也总是要找根本答不上两句话的大魔术师谈天。“那小子看起来过得还不错。”那时Maxwell提到。酒保告诉他，Wes跟他们几个伙计一起住在宿舍里，但很少和他们说话，休息日里也总是不见人影：“他的性格有些古怪，不过至少不会惹上什么麻烦，也还算好相处。”“噢，是的，他确实是这样的……”Maxwell闻言，不禁笑道。

现在，他有好多事情想要问Wes，却似乎没有理由开口。

滑稽演员。他们是人们用来取乐的，是用来寻求的，是用来索要的，不是用来当做一个平等的人去对待的。

Maxwell还记得会说话的Wes。就算失去那有意为之的化妆，他的脸颊也总是红红的。他的表情虽然可能因为习惯总有点夸张，但绝不虚伪。他说起话来总是那么轻快，圆润的嗓音就像永远都不会干哑，而法语口音为他的语气又增加了一丝迷人的傲慢。Maxwell偶尔会听见他哼起自己从来没有听过的奇怪调子，因为从未听过，也难以判断是否跑调。

这沉默却并非孤独的气氛渐渐地让Maxwell心里有些发痒，好在手里的纸卷就要见底，他还没有彻底失去耐心。

“独自享受吧，朋友。”Maxwell在离开时说。

宴会才刚刚开始，距离演出和舞会还有很长一段时间。魔术师还没有找到他那美丽的助手，他有得忙。

记忆中伦敦市区的天空总是阴沉沉的。浓雾和雨水使拥挤又嘈杂的老旧街道总是显现出一种冷色调。街边的脸们被严严实实地掩藏在各式各样的帽檐下。近乎是一贫如洗的青年魔术师一边快速地跟上行人的速度，一边又拿不定主意自己究竟要去哪儿。

比起在热闹的宴会上面对着喷泉往嘴里胡塞些乱七八糟的点心，Maxwell更怀念那样。

“老天，到底还要多久才能开始去后台准备表演？”他这样想着，每隔一小会儿就要瞟一眼时间。

“Maxy！享受你的食物吗？”

在身后突然响起的嗓音让Maxwell一下子差点噎住。那正是他寻觅已久的Charlie。

“我说过别那样叫我，小姐。”

无论如何，终于与自己的女助手会合使魔术师还是松了一口气。他转过头，却发现还有两双正盯着自己的，来自于女性宾客的陌生眼睛。其中一位女士看起来比Maxwell年纪稍大些，另一位则大约有三十岁出头。

“这是我的妈妈。这是我的姐姐，Winona。”Charlie为双方介绍道，“以及这是‘伟大的Maxwell’！”

“幸会。”Charlie长得真像她母亲，Maxwell想。

“所以，你是个出名的魔术师？Charlie要做的就是在舞台上给你递递道具，当当靶子？”Winona用强硬的眼神打量着Maxwell。

“嘿，不全是这样的，姐！”Charlie埋怨道，用手肘顶了顶她的胳膊。

Maxwell看向那位对他发出质疑的女士。虽然他经常听闻Charlie有意无意间提起自己的姐姐，但总归还是不太了解，现在算是亲眼目睹了。她的个子有些高，体格较为强健，穿着一身保守的浅蓝色套裙，发型和Charlie类似，并且同样戴了一朵红玫瑰。与身旁另两位的精致打扮不同，她看起来要简朴很多。

“Charlie小姐是一位伶俐而得力的女助手。”Maxwell说。

Winona依然一副不信任的样子。

“噢……Maxy！”Charlie情迷地倚向Maxwell。后者条件反射地避让了一下，但最后还是默许一般伸出了右臂，让Charlie能够挽住。

他撞见来自Charlie母亲的目光。这位先前一直都没有怎么说过话的年长女士似乎只是在一旁默默地看着眼前的一切。她虽然上了年纪，但依旧可以察觉、想象到其曾经的美貌，从容优雅的神情带着一丝神秘。

“好了，看来是时候该让我陪陪我们的大魔术师了。回头见！”Charlie咯咯笑着，放下手中的饮料，拉着Maxwell离开了点心桌。

“对于那我感到很抱歉。”在远离她的家人后，Charlie仍然挽着Maxwell的胳膊，小声说。

“什么？对什么感到抱歉？”Maxwell转过头看向她。

“当然是我姐啦！”Charlie笑道，晃了晃Maxwell，“她总是这样，有些强硬，对与我认识的人都带着点偏见，她总是太过爱护我了。实际上，跟她熟悉以后，她往往就会变得友善了。如果她有冒犯到你，我希望你能宽容对待。”

“……我还以为你要说什么呢。没事的。”Maxwell耸肩，“比起这个，小姐，看起来是时候该开始准备过会儿的演出了。我们得确保今天的表演万无一失。

让Maxwell松了一口气的是，“伟大的Maxwell”的影子魔术从来不会令人失望，而Charlie的存在更是使其锦上添花。在接受掌声与欢呼时，Maxwell注意到远处疏离于人群的Wes拿着另一朵玫瑰，正迟疑地左顾右盼着，不知道是想做些什么。

魔术师与他的女助手退了场，正准备在后台收拾行头，忽然间Charlie向角落的一位红发女孩打起了招呼：“Wigfrid？我不知道你今天也在这里！”

Maxwell闻声看向那边，不免有些惊讶，全新打扮的女武神气派十足，套装的金属部件熠熠生辉。虽说如此，如果不是Charlie，他可能一时半会都不会注意到那是Wigfrid，甚至他可能不会留意在那里的是什么人。

“噢，Charlie！”Wigfrid转向她，“其实我刚到不久，我那趟车出了岔子。不过幸好还是及时赶来了，还来得及表演呢！”

“剧场之前没说你会来表演。”Maxwell提出质疑。

“没错，但是本来安排好的独角戏演员说今天来不了了，所以我来顶替了。这事你们可能都还不知道。”

“难怪今天都没有看到她。”Charlie说。

“不过这也正好是个机会来试试我的新剧本。”Wigfrid信心十足地拿起靠在墙上的长矛对着空气比划了一阵，“顺便，祝你们宴会玩得愉快！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021注：最后就写到这里了，本章没有写完。


End file.
